Fue un beso tonto
by Caskett Namikaze
Summary: Dos chicas de un un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks son policías. Dos médicos escoceses adinerados que se conocen después de un operativo especial. Si a eso le añadimos, una madre estirada que se cree Dios vestida de Chanel y una abuela con su mejor amiga que son la caña, ya tenemos el cóctel perfecto para divertirnos. / Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia tampoco es mía yo solo me encargo de adaptarla. Al final de la historia os diré quien en la fabulosa atora que ha escrito este libro :))**

* * *

**15 de junio de 2008**

—¡Buenas noches, IBIZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El gentío enloquecido de la discoteca Pacha gritó.

«Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh.»

—¡Queremos pasarlo bien! —aulló uno de los tres DJ por el micrófono.

—¡Sí! —gritaron cientos de personas con ganas de pasarlo bien.

El DJ vestido de blanco levantó la mano, subió el control de la música y todo el mundo comenzó a bailar. La noche ibicenca era divertida e idónea para conocer gente.

Entre aquella multitud que bailaba, reía y bebía, estaban Isabella Swan y Alice Cullen, dos amigas que, sin ataduras de ningún tipo, pensaban disfrutar aquella noche a tope porque sus vacaciones se acababan.

—Bueno... bueno... bueno... —rió Alice, la más baja de las dos—. Creo que ha sido una excelente idea veranear de nuevo aquí.

—Te lo dije —sonrió Bella—. Ibiza tiene algo especial. Me encanta esta isla y espero algún día poder tomar la decisión de vivir aquí.

—¿Y que harás?, ¿vender collares o pareos por la playa? —se mofó Alice.

Bella la miró y sonrió. No sabía qué haría en el futuro, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería ser feliz, sin ningún tipo de atadura.

—Quizás monte mi propia tienda de pendientitos y abalorios. Ya sabes que a mí el rollito hippie me mola cantidad.

—Sí, pero no un rollito como el de tu prima, que mira dónde está.

—No... no por supuesto —se carcajeó Bella—. Yo tengo claro que me encanta el solomillo, el jamón serrano y no estoy dispuesta a hacerme vegetariana, ni por un tío, ni por nadie.

—Y como es lógico, querrás vivir en una preciosa casa blanca, ¿verdad?

—Hombre... eso es lo que le gustaría a todo el mundo. Pero me toca la loto o la primi... o también tengo claro que viviré en un pequeño apartamento. Eso sí, junto al mar y en un lugar tranquilo, donde pueda escuchar música y leer. Ahí vienen Alec y Felix —señaló Bella a dos típicos italianos, altos, morenos y bien vestidos, con ese algo que, para las españolas, desprenden los nacidos allí.

—Ainssss... qué pena —suspiró Alice al verlos acercarse—. Se acaban las vacaciones. Se acaban y Alec y Felix Vulturi.

Observados por ellas y por otras féminas, a los italianos, como buenos latinos de sangre caliente, se les elevó el ego machito, y como dos pavos reales, caminaron hacia ellas con ese aire chulesco e italiano que a la mayoría de las mujeres les gustaba pero no reconocía.

—Mírale. ¡Qué bueno está el jodío! —susurró Alice al verle con un conjunto blanco de lino abierto hasta el ombligo—. Tiene la tocha un poco grande, pero me gusta su rollito Battiato.

Los habían conocido el primer día de estar en la isla, y desde el segundo uno, su compañía había sido divertida y alocada, algo que iba con ellas. Todos eran adultos y sin necesidad de hablar entendieron que estaban de vacaciones. No habría preguntas ni reproches. Solo habría unas buenas y divertidas vacaciones. Nada más.

—Sí... sí que está bueno —asintió Bella aunque solo tenía ojos para Felix que, a diferencia de su amigo, iba vestido con un conjunto de lino azulón—. Pero no olvides, Doña Ronquidos, que esto es Ibiza. Estamos de vacaciones y ellos son los típicos italianos y...

—Y mañana regresamos a nuestra vida real.

—¡Exacto! —asintió Bella.

—Yo creo que para aprovechar la última noche directamente voy a arrastrarlo al apartamento. ¿Qué te parece?

Bella soltó una carcajada. Ellos llegaron hasta ellas, las besaron y se emparejaron como cada noche. Poco después reían y bailaban como el resto de la gente del local. Sobre las tres de la mañana se dirigieron al apartamento de ellas. Había que despedirse, y bien.

Cerca de la una de la tarde del día siguiente, con las maletas llena de ropa sucia y recuerdos, Bella, Alice y los italianos llegaron al aeropuerto de Ibiza. Allí tras varios besos largos y dulzones, e intercambio de teléfonos a los que nunca llamarían, se despidieron.

Poco antes de embarcar, las muchachas hablaban y una gitana muy morena y racial se acercó a ellas.

—Ojú... la caló que hace hoy —y tendiéndoles una ramita dijo—. Anda, luceros, compradme hierbabuena para la buena suerte.

Las muchachas se miraron y sacaron un euro cada una. Sin perder tiempo, la gitana los cogió y se los guardó.

—Tomad, luceros —dijo clavándoles en el pelo dos ramitas—. Esto os dará buena suerte. ¿Me dejáis mirar la palma de vuestras manos?

—¡Mi madre!... me encantan estas cosas —comentó Bella con una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano.

La gitana les tomó las manos, y en menos de dos segundos las miró y dijo:

—Ojú... qué suerte la de ustedes...

—¿Nos va a tocar la primitiva? —se guaseó Alice.

—Mejor aún —asintió la gitana—. El amor está por llegar para las dos... y no serán americanos... serán extranjeros.

Ellas se miraron con picardía. Seguro que aquella picarona las había visto con los italianos, pero la dejaron continuar.

—Con ellos vuestra vida será cómoda y placentera, y...

—¿Se ve cuántos churumbeles tendremos? —se mofó Bella.

La gitana volvió a fijar la vista en sus manos.

—Luceros, eso no lo veo. Pero lo que sí os puedo asegurar es que estas serán vuestras últimas navidades solteras y sin hijos.

Al oírla, las dos soltaron una risotada. Lo último que entraba en sus planes era una boda, y menos aún niños. Por lo que tras despedirse de la gitana, que continuó su particular venta de ramitas por el aeropuerto, embarcaron en su avión.

—Tengo el corazón partío —se guaseó Alice mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Pues ya lo puedes ir pegando con celofán —respondió Bella.

—¡Joder, Bella! —rió Alice—. ¿No te da pena no volver a saber nada de ese pedazo de machote italiano, posible marido y padre de tus churumbeles?

Bella la miró, se quitó la ramita del pelo y sonrió. La gitana y sus brujerías.

—Pues, chica... no te voy a mentir. Felix ha sido un estupendo ligue de verano, y con eso me doy por satisfecha. Además, ya sabes que yo paso de maridos, churumbeles y toda esa complicación. Y ahora, cierra el pico, relájate y ¡por Dios!... no ronques.

—¡Bruja! —sonrió Alice, consciente de que roncaba.

Bella la miró, bajó la gorra hasta que le tapó los ojos y los cerró; de inmediato se quedó dormida hasta llegar a Seattle donde luego tomarían un auto para llegar a su hogar… Forks.

**Forks, 18 de septiembre de 2008**

Vestida con un precioso vestido de noche de Dolce & Gabbana, la inspectora de policía Isabella Marie Swan, acompañada por varios de sus compañeros, cubría un operativo.

Se celebrara el 50 aniversario del exclusivo y elitista Hospital Masen, y un chivatazo les había alertado de la posibilidad de que intentaran atentar contra Anthony Masen, dueño y fundador del hospital.

Apoyada en la barra del bar con una copa de cava en la mano, Bella hablaba con sus compañeros mientras vigilaba con disimulo a su alrededor. No le gustaba nada aquel tipo de operativo. Demasiada gente desconocida en una sala con varias plantas. Pero allí estaba ella. Con un vestido de seda color champán, su castaño pelo recogido en un moño alto y unos taconazos que la estaban matando.

—Ese vestido te sienta de maravilla. Estás fantástica con él, es más, creo que a quien vigila Mike hoy es a ti —afirmó Alice, más conocida como la inspectora Cullen.

Emmett sonrió ante el comentario. Bella suspiró. De todos era conocida la relación que tuvo con Mike en el pasado. Algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a retomar.

—Uf... —suspiró Bella al comprobar por enésima vez que Mike la miraba—. Paso de él y de sus miraditas.

—Sí... sí —sonrió Alice con disimulo—, lo malo es que él aún no pasa de ti.

Bella volvió a sonreír. Si algo le gustaba de su amiga era su forma de decir las cosas. Alice era una mujer de estatura baja, cabello muy corto y negro y dos grandes y brillantes ojos azules. En cambio Bella era una mujer alta, con bastantes curvas. Largo y sedoso cabello castaño rojizo y dos profundos orbes achocolatados.

—Hoy me considero un tío con suerte —sonrió Emmett, el compañero subinspector—. ¿Quién me iba a decir que iba a estar acompañado por semejantes bellezones?

—No te emociones —aclaró Bella con el gesto torcido—, es trabajo.

La inspectora Isabella Swan tenía claro que no soportaba la chulería de Emmett, el subinspector y ligón oficial de la comisaría de Forks. Un tipo moreno y con sonrisa de canalla que había partido a más de una el corazón.

—Umm... ¡qué rico! —susurró Alice mientras cogía otro canapé de la bandeja que el guapo camarero ofrecía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —sonrió su amiga con disimulo—, ¿al canapé o al camarero?

Eso las hizo reír.

Se conocieron en la Academia de Policía años atrás. Primero estuvieron destinadas a Phoenix, y con el tiempo las dos regresaron a Forks, donde ejercían como inspectoras en la pequeña comisaría.

Sus caracteres eran parecidos, aunque con ciertas diferencias. Alice, aunque sus relaciones eran tormentosas, creía en el amor, y Bella, gracias a Mike, su ex, no.

—Os emocionáis con poca cosa —dijo Emmett mirándolas.

—¿A ese le llamas tú poca cosa? —Bella señaló con asombro al impresionante camarero de ojos almendrados y cuerpo atlético que servía los canapés.

—No le hagas caso —se mofó Alice haciéndola reír—, la envidia le corroe.

—Pero si ese bomboncito pierde más aceite que la moto de mi hermano —contestó Emmett, que guiñó un ojo a una rubia muy escotada que pasó por delante de ellos.

La rubia, embutida como un chorizo en un minivestido rojo, lo miró, le sonrió con coquetería y siguió hasta detenerse junto a un grupo que había cerca de ellos.

—Ese tipo sí que tiene suerte —señaló Emmett al ver a la rubia recostarse sobre aquel.

Con disimulo, Alice y Bella miraron al tipo que Emmett les indicaba. Estaba de espaldas, pero era un hombre alto, de anchos hombros, cabello cobrizo bastante despeinado y con buen porte, al que el esmoquin le quedaba perfecto.

—Mmmmmm... ¡Qué pichón más sexy! —asintió Alice mientras Bella continuaba escaneándole con la mirada—. ¿Verdad, Bella?

—Tiene buen culo y un estupendo revolcón —se carcajeó mientras observaba como la rubia siliconada del minivestido rojo se acercaba a él y, con gesto serio, él se alejaba.

—¿Buen culo? —Emmett rió al oírlas—. ¿Cómo podéis decir eso?

—¿Qué pasa? —se guaseó Alice—. ¿Está prohibido ponerle nota a vuestros traseros?

—Deberíais tener cuidado con ese tipo de comentario —replicó Emmett—. Quien os oiga creerá que estáis desesperadas por pillar un buen... macho.

Aquel comentario exasperó a Bella. No soportaba los comentarios machistas y, por su profesión, solía oírlos muchas más veces de las que deseaba.

—Mira que me joden los machitos como tú. Pero ¡bueno! ¿Acaso los tíos no decís cosas tan vulgares como «oh, Dios, qué tetas» o aún mejor el típico «qué polvazo tiene la rubia»?

—Déjalo, reina —suspiró Alice—, son todos iguales. Anda, toma otro canapé, que están riquísimos y que lo vas a disfrutar más que hablando con este cenutrio.

—¡Pues me la suda que todos sean iguales! —levantó la voz Bella. Pero al ver que las personas que estaban al lado la miraban, para disimular añadió—: Oh... ¿Ella es de Sudán?... qué maravilloso país.

—Precioso país... precioso... —asintió Alice metiéndole un canapé en la boca.

Incrédulo por aquel arranque de furia, Emmett cerró el pico, mientras ellas dos continuaban una absurda conversación sobre el Sudán. No pretendía sacar de sus casillas a la inspectora Swan. De todos era conocido su fuerte carácter y cómo se las gastaba.

Una hora y media después, tras muchos canapés y alguna copa de más...

—Calcetín blanco, zapato oscuro, paleto seguro —se burló Alice.

—Sois crueles como vosotras solas —se guaseó Emmett.

—Disculpadme un segundo, necesito ir al baño —masculló Bella con malas pulgas.

Sin esperar respuesta y con una mala leche descomunal, se encaminó hacia los aseos. Como siempre, había cola para entrar.

«Dios... cómo odio esto», pensó colocándose en la fila como una buena chica.

La paciencia no era lo suyo, y menos cuando el puñetero sujetador sin tirantes le cortaba la circulación, los tacones la mataban y la jodida liga donde llevaba la pistola amenazaba con rodar a sus pies.

Desesperada porque la fila no avanzaba, miró a su alrededor para intentar olvidar su desesperación por vaciar la vejiga y se sorprendió al ver al Pichón a pocos metros de ella. Apoyado en la pared, su postura indicaba tranquilidad, algo que no parecía tener la rubia del minivestido rojo que frente a él movía los brazos.

Con disimulo se movió hacia su derecha. Eso le permitió oír la voz chillona de la señorita Glamour.

—Pero yo quería asistir a la fiesta —protestó la rubia—. De no ser por Jess y su acompañante no me hubieran dejado entrar. Eso no me ha gustado nada.

—Te dije que yo no pasaría a buscarte, Tanya. Siempre he sido claro contigo —respondió él sin alterarse, pero cansado del acoso de aquella rubia tonta—. Las cosas entre tú y yo acabaron antes de comenzar, por lo tanto, ni yo tengo nada que ver contigo, ni tú conmigo.

—Pero pichoncito...

Sin poder evitarlo, a Bella se le escapó una carcajada al oírla, y aunque rápidamente disimuló, ya era tarde. Aquella risotada había atraído la mirada de él, que ahora la observaba con curiosidad mientras la rubia proseguía con sus protestas.

Cinco minutos después y tras varios intentos de la rubia por besar y abrazar al Pichón, él comenzó a echar humo. Se estaba poniendo muy pesada aquella rubia tonta que conocía de dos noches locas.

«Madre mía, qué tía más cansina», pensó Bella, a quien solo le quedaban tres mujeres por delante para pasar al baño. Comenzaba a compadecer al Pichón.

—Tanya, por favor. ¡Basta ya! —gruñó molesto—. Tú y yo salimos un par de veces, lo pasamos bien juntos y punto, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero la rubia era cabezota como ella sola y volvió al ataque justo en el momento en que comenzó a sonar la canción Hot N Cold.

—Pues no entiendo por qué no quieres estar conmigo...

Bella no pudo más. Aquella petarda era insufrible, y el tipo comenzaba a darle pena. Así que le pidió a la chica de la fila que le guardara un segundo el lugar, se acercó hasta ellos y ante la mirada incrédula de él, Bella gritó bien alto para ser oída.

—Cariñito... suena nuestra canción... llevo buscándote un buen rato...

Y antes de que la rubia se moviera, Bella se acercó a él con descaro y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios. Aunque él la miró sorprendido, al verla gesticular, sonrió y sin perder un segundo, la agarró por la cintura y la apretó contra él.

—Es cierto, cariño, nuestra canción —respondió él tan cerca que Bella apenas podía apartar su boca de la de él—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Miss Silicona con su minivestido rojo se quedó petrificada ante el descaro de aquellos dos. Quiso decir algo, pero al ver cómo él bajaba sus manos posesivamente hacia el trasero de aquella, sin decir ni una sola palabra, levantó la barbilla y se marchó.

Por el rabillo del ojo y mientras él continuaba besándola, Bella vio que aquella, con su bamboleante movimiento de caderas, se alejaba. Se apartó unos milímetros de aquel que tan fascinado parecía y le indicó:

—Ya puede soltarme, amigo. La pesada se ha pirado y yo tengo la vejiga a punto de reventar.

Él la oyó, pero se negaba a soltarla. ¿De dónde había salido aquella preciosa mujer? Incrédulo, la observó mientras la música continuaba. Era castaña, alta, aunque no tanto como él, y con unos preciosos ojos chocolate. Vestía un ajustado vestido que dejaba entrever un cuerpo fuerte y redondeado, y eso le gustó. Aunque no tanto como su desparpajo y su manera de hablar.

—Eh... ¡Tú! —dijo Bella para espabilarle—. O apartas tus manazas de mi culo en este instante o te juro que lo vas a lamentar.

Al oír aquello, el Pichón soltó una carcajada y la soltó. A sus casi veintiocho años, y acostumbrado a ser él quien se quitara las mujeres de encima, se sorprendió de que una le hablara así.

—Bonita canción, ¿no crees? —dijo él, divertido.

—No está mal.

En ese momento, Bella miró hacia el baño. Era la siguiente para entrar y no estaba dispuesta a perder su turno. Se volvió hacia él, que aún la miraba con gesto extraño, y mientras se alejaba le dijo:

—Me debes una, Casanova, y ten más cuidado con quién te lías. El mercado está lleno de petardas y yo no andaré cerca para quitártelas de encima otra vez.

La puerta del baño de señoras se abrió y Bella, deseosa de vaciar su vejiga, entró, dejándole confundido y con la boca abierta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia tampoco es mía yo solo me encargo de adaptarla. Al final de la historia os diré quien en la fabulosa atora que ha escrito este libro :))**

* * *

A las tres de la madrugada Bella y Alice, destrozadas por los tacones, tenían un humor de perros. El operativo que habían montado tenía pinta de no servir para nada. Allí la gente solo se divertía, comía y bailaba.

—¡Por Dios! Pero ¿es que esta gente no se cansa? —se quejó Bella, a quien le picaba la cabeza por los kilos de laca que llevaba—. Te juro que estoy por quitarme el puto sujetador y ponerme la liga como diadema.

—Te entiendo —gruñó Alice—. Estoy tan cansada que hasta veo feos a los camareros más guapos.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Emmett que, tras la metedura de pata del principio, había intentado mantener la boca cerrada para asegurarse una noche tranquila.

—¿Qué sabes de Leah? ¿Ha dado señales de vida ya?—preguntó Alice a su amiga.

Al pensar en su prima, Bella sonrió. Hacía tres años que se había marchado a vivir a un pueblecito de las afueras de Londres y aún la echaba de menos.

—Hace cerca de un mes que no sé nada de ella. Le envié al apartado de correos que ella nos dio la medallita que la abuela le compró a la niña, pero claro, como no tienen teléfono, no sé si la han recibido o no.

—Aún no me imagino a Leah en plan vegetariano —sonrió Clara—. Ella que se zampaba a pares los Whooper con queso y doble de beicon.

—Chica, el amor le ha nublado la razón.

—Sí, y el sentido común —añadió Alice—. ¿Le mandaste dinero para el viaje?

—Claro, la abuela se empeñó. Quiere que venga a Forks unos días. Así podremos conocer a la niña. Pero ya sabes que está como una cabra.

—Bueno... bueno, tómatelo con calma —susurró Alice—. Piensa en lo feliz que se pondrá Marie, con Leah y la pequeñaja aquí.

—Uf... ni te cuento. Aún no sabemos si vendrá y ya me tiene loca buscando por internet cómo se hacen unas croquetas vegetarianas —rió al pensar en su abuela—. Anoche mismo me dijo que quiere que salgamos a comprar cosas para Kim. Tuve que decirle que mi casa no se llena con inútiles cosas para un bebé. Cuando venga Leah, ya veremos.

Con solo pensar en su familia, a Bella se le alegraba el día. Su prima Leah y ella se habían criado con sus abuelos. Sus padres habían muerto años atrás en un accidente de avión, y su familia eran ellas tres, y ahora la pequeña Kim.

En ese momento, Mike, el comisario, les hizo una seña y los tres se pusieron alerta. Al parecer, el señor Anthony Masen se marchaba. Para ellos eso significaba que el operativo podía acabar en pocos minutos. Pero no... el buen señor parecía no arrancar.

—¡Joder, qué plasta el abuelo! —exclamó Alice—. Al final voy a tener que ir yo y meterle en el coche para que todos podamos irnos a casa.

Bella sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le heló al encontrarse con los ojos de Mike. Esos ojos duros que ella conocía de verdad. Durante unos segundos se miraron, hasta que ella, incómoda, desvió la mirada.

—¿Quién dio el chivatazo de que atentarían contra el abuelo? —preguntó Bella, enfadada por lo que Márquez le había sugerido con la mirada.

—El Costras —respondió Alice.

—La madre que parió al Costras —bufó Bella.

—Tranquilas, inspectoras —susurró Emmett.

—Creo que esta vez se ha reído de todos nosotros —se quejó Bella, a quien la liga con la pistola la traía por la calle de la amargura; incluso le había salido un sarpullido que le picaba horrorosamente.

—Os juro que a pesar del dolor de pies que tengo —susurró Alice—, cuando salga de aquí voy a meter en el trullo al Costras una temporada.

—Te acompañaré encantada a buscarle —asintió Bella.

—Relajaos. Ese sinvergüenza nunca nos ha fallado —animó Emmett, que se adelantó unos metros para hablar con Ben, otro de los compañeros

El patriarca de los Masen parecía despedirse de algunos invitados. A sus ochenta años era un hombre alto, con una espesa cabellera cobriza y una excelente salud. A su alrededor, Bella observó a sus dos guardaespaldas, que en ese momento ayudaban a levantarse a una invitada que había caído a sus pies.

—Venga... venga, abuelo —susurró Alice mientras miraba al anciano—. No te pares... sigue... sigue... venga... venga... ¡Oh... no, mierda! —soltó al ver que él se paraba a hablar con la mujer que había tropezado.

—¡Mi madre!... qué picor —se quejó Bella; no podía dejar de rascarse en el muslo—; no sé si son...

—Vaya... por fin te encuentro —dijo detrás de ellas una voz con acento grave .

Aunque sorprendida, Alice reaccionó rápidamente y sonrió. El que se dirigía a su amiga era El Pichón. Un guaperas de casi dos metros, con unos ojos esmeraldas impresionantes, un pelo cobrizo y frondoso y una sonrisa que podía parar el tráfico. Aunque Bella al verle solo pensó: «Joder... y ahora este».

—Hola. Te buscaba para invitarte a una copa —y tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo señaló—: Mi nombre es Ed…

Bella no le dejó terminar de hablar. Estaba cansada y lo que menos le apetecía era que intentaran ligar con ella.

—Mira, guaperas... vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Lo de antes fue un beso tonto. Te quité de encima a una petarda de tía a la que no aguantan ni en su casa. Pero yo no tengo ninguna intención de ligar contigo, y como desde hace tiempo elijo yo solita con quién quiero liarme o no... hasta ahí llegó nuestra amistad.

Él retiró la mano. Se quedó tan sorprendido por aquella reacción que no supo qué decir.

—Por lo tanto —continuó Bella con voz cortante—, ya estás moviendo tu culito de mi campo de visión si no quieres tener verdaderos problemas conmigo. ¿Lo has entendido, amigo?

Sin decir nada más, Bella volvió a mirar hacia Anthony Masen , que reía a carcajadas con unas señoritas. Mientras, Alice miraba a su compañera y a aquel enorme tío tan sexy, que se encogió de hombros con una divertida sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—Oye, reina —susurró Alice acercándose a ella—. Pero ¿ese no es el Pichón?

—El mismo.

—¿Cuándo has sacado a ese pedazo de hombretón de un apuro? ¿Y dónde narices estaba yo?

Bella comprobó de reojo que el tipo se había alejado, miró a su amiga y sonrió.

—Una de las veces que fui al baño lo vi en un aprieto, y ya sabes cómo soy, no me pude estar quietecita y le ayudé a salir de él.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Alice asombrada.

—Le besé. Hice creer a la pesada de turno que yo era su pareja. Nada más.

Alice abrió la boca, miró hacia la barra. El Pichón, que las estaba observando, le sonrió y levantó su copa.

—¿Besaste a ese pedazo de tiarrón y lo dices así como si nada?

—Fue un beso tonto, nada más —respondió de mala gana.

De pronto, Bella observó un movimiento extraño cerca de la puerta. Miró rápidamente a Emmett; él también lo había visto. Mike ya corría. Alice vio a Ben y Demetri correr hacia el señor Masen y supo que debía actuar. Con decisión, Bella se abrió la abertura lateral del vestido y tiró de su liga para coger la pistola. En ese momento se oyeron varios tiros y el caos se apoderó del lugar.

Los invitados corrían despavoridos pisándose unos a otros. El glamour y las buenas formas habían desaparecido en menos que canta un gallo y parecía que todos pensaban: «Sálvese quien pueda».

Alice y Bella corrían zigzagueando contracorriente pistola en mano. Al llegar junto al viejo Masen, Bella vio sangre en el brazo del anciano y rápidamente le atendió.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó tirándose encima de él mientras se oían chillidos y disparos.

El hombre sonrió con dulzura al ver que ella de un tirón se quitaba una especie de fular del cuello y con fuerza le rompía la manga de la chaqueta.

—Solo me ha rozado la bala, señorita —habló en un perfecto inglés, aunque se denotaba un profundo acento escocés que hizo sonreír a Bella—. ¿Mi familia está bien?

—No se preocupe por nada, estoy convencida de que sí —Bella tiró de él hasta ponerle tras el parapeto de una mesa que ella se encargó de volcar—; pronto le atenderán en un hospital.

—Señorita, siento decirle que acabo de manchar su vestido y su precioso brazo con mi sangre —informó el anciano.

Bella miró la mancha en la cintura de su vestido y sonrió.

—Esto en el tinte lo quitan fenomenal, no se preocupe —y para relajar la tensión del hombre añadió—: Por cierto, señor Masen, qué bien habla usted el inglés.

—Mi mujer, Elizabeth , era de Phoenix, y mi hija Esme nació aquí. Todos en mi familia hablamos perfectamente el inglés.

Bella cruzó una mirada divertida con el anciano y luego miró a su alrededor. Mike corría escaleras arriba con Demetri. Emmett esposaba a la barra a las dos mujeres que habían comenzado aquello, y Alice hacía un torniquete en la pierna a uno de los guardaespaldas de Masen, que se revolvía de dolor.

Como si de un vendaval se tratase, de pronto Bella se vio arrastrada hacia un lateral cuando un hombre se agachó ante el anciano. Bella iba a protestar, pero Alice con un silbido atrajo su atención y le indicó que, desde la primera planta, Ben hacía señas para que subieran.

—¿Estás bien, abuelo? —preguntó el hombre que, como todos, vestía esmoquin.

—Edward, ¿dónde están las mujeres?

—Tranquilo, abuelo. Están bien, con Jack y Sam.

Al oír aquella voz, Bella miró de nuevo a Alice, quien con un seco gesto sonrió. ¡Aquel que había llamado abuelo a Masen era nada más y nada menos que el Pichón! Y lo peor de todo era que ahora se dirigía a ella.

—¿Está usted bien? —le preguntó al ver sangre en su vestido.

—Perfectamente —asintió Bella.

En ese momento sonaron varios disparos, y al levantar la cara Bella, vio a Ben contraer el gesto. Había sido alcanzado.

—Pide refuerzos y que vengan rápidamente varias ambulancias —gritó Bella a Alice, mientras corría tras Emmett hacia las escaleras.

Pero de pronto sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo y tiraba de ella. Al volverse se encontró con la cara desencajada del Pichón.

—¿Dónde vas, mujer? ¿Quieres que te maten?

—¿Quieres soltarme, gilipollas? —bramó enfadada.

Ben estaba herido y ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—¡Pero estás loca! —exclamó él con su marcado acento, sin soltarla, incapaz de entender que una mujer tan bonita como aquella se expusiera a ese peligro.

En ese momento llegó Alice hasta ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver cómo se retaban con la mirada.

—O haces que el imbécil me suelte el brazo —siseó Bella muy enfadada— o te juro que me lo cargo.

Alice iba a abrir la boca, pero la voz de Emmett la interrumpió.

—Inspectora —gritó—, Ben está herido, pero por señas me dice que está bien, que no nos preocupemos.

—¿Inspectora? —susurró incrédulo el Pichón—. ¿Eres inspectora de policía?

—¿A ti que te parece, idiota? —gritó a punto de golpearle—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme?

—Iré contigo. Soy médico y puedo ayudar —se ofreció el hombre. Bella resopló.

Alice intentó volver a hablar, pero la interrumpieron de nuevo.

—No. No vendrás conmigo o no me quedará más remedio que detenerte, ¿has entendido? —respondió Bella con seriedad.

—Pero...

—Maldita sea, ¡aquí mando yo! —gruñó Bella desesperada mientras se soltaba de un tirón—, y te ordeno que muevas tu culito escocés y te alejes de aquí.

Agazapado al final de la escalera, Emmett gritó:

—¡Swan, joder! Necesito que me cubras para llegar hasta Ben.

Bella sintió que la adrenalina le bombeaba con fuerza el corazón y antes de correr escaleras arriba le dijo a Alice, que se había interpuesto entre ella y aquel individuo:

—Llévate de aquí al doctor Iluminado antes de que le ocurra algo o se manche su precioso traje.

Y con una agilidad increíble, Bella subió los escalones de dos en dos a pesar de sus taconazos. En cuanto se acercó a Emmett, este se levantó y, mientras ella le cubría, llegó hasta Ben.

—Será mejor que te apartes y nos dejes trabajar —indicó Alice al ver que aquel hombre no se achantaba ante la mala leche de su compañera—. Por favor, doctor. Espere allí con ellos hasta que controlemos la situación.

Sin mucho convencimiento, Edward volvió junto a su abuelo. Desde allí oyó el fuerte tiroteo y las voces procedentes del piso de arriba. Sintió que el vello de cuerpo se le erizaba.

Quince minutos después, la pesadilla y el tiroteo habían acabado. El comisario Newton y su equipo dieron caza al médico convicto y en las ambulancias aparcadas atendían a los heridos en un orden que dependía de su gravedad.

—No te preocupes, Ben. —Alice animó a su compañero mientras le subían a la ambulancia—. En menos que canta un gallo ya estarás de nuevo con nosotros.

—¡Joder! —protestó él, dolorido en la camilla—.Jane me va a matar. Este fin de semana se casa su hermana y le voy a joder la boda.

—Iré yo en tu lugar —se mofó Emmett, haciéndoles sonreír.

—O yo... Jane es un bombón. —Demetri suspiró con comicidad.

—No te preocupes —interrumpió Bella—. Creo que Jane preferirá que estés en el hospital el sábado a que hubieras estado en el cementerio.

—No sé yo —bromeó Ben a pesar de su dolor.

—Anda... anda —señaló Alice—, si Jane está loca por ti. Solo hay que ver cómo te mira, pedazo de burro.

Todos sonrieron y Mike, que acompañaba a Ben en la ambulancia, clavó sus ojos azules en Bella. Ella no le miró.

—Bella, ¿puedes llamar a Jane y explicarle lo que ha pasado? —pidió Ben.

—Por supuesto —asintió ella—. No te preocupes.

Cuando el conductor de la ambulancia cerró el portón, Ben le preguntó:

—¿A qué hospital le lleváis?

—Tenemos orden de llevarle al Hospital Masen —señaló el muchacho.

—Vaya... ¡Qué nivel, Maribel! —se guaseó Alice mientras miraba a Emmett.

—Uis... qué pijo este Ben —rió Demetri.

—Marchaos a casa —dijo Bella a sus compañeros—. Es una tontería que todos vayamos al hospital. Avisaré a Jane y pasaré a recogerla.

—Ni lo pienses, guapetona —señaló Alice—. Yo me voy contigo.

—Y yo —asintió Demetri.

—Pues yo no voy a ser menos —protestó Emmett y, tras cruzar una mirada con Demetri, dijo—: Llama a Jane, como te pidió Ben, y cuéntale lo ocurrido. Nosotros pasaremos a recogerla mientras vosotras vais a casa y os cambiáis de ropa.

—Sí. Creo que será lo mejor —asintió Bella al ver su vestido destrozado.

—La verdad —suspiró Alice al ver las manchas en sus vestidos— es que así vestidas parecemos recién salidas de una orgía satánica.

Se rieron a carcajadas y enseguida Bella llamó a la mujer de Ben, Jane, le dio la noticia y la tranquilizó. Luego se montó en el coche de Alice para ir a sus casas a cambiarse de ropa mientras los compañeros se marchaban a buscar a Jane. A las cinco de la madrugada y vestidas con vaqueros aparcaron el volvo de Alice en el parking subterráneo privado del hospital. Mientras caminaban hacia la salida observaron los coches de alta gama que estaban aparcados allí.

—¡Madre mía! —murmuró Bella—. ¿Has visto aquel Jaguar XK?

—Bueno... bueno... bueno... ¿ese de ahí es un Lotus Evora?

—Guauuuuu —asintió Bella con los ojos como platos—. ¡Qué maravilla de juguete! Lo que daría yo por darme una vueltecita con él. Tiene que ser una pasada conducirlo.

—Me cago en la leche, Bella —exclamó Alice—. Pero si está el coche de Batman.

Olga se dio la vuelta y las dos se quedaron sin palabras ante un Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 Versace color negro.

—Doce cilindros, cambio de caja automático, seiscientos cuarenta caballos de potencia, de 0 a 100 en 1,6 segundos, suspensión independiente, asientos de cuero, articulación de acero y amortiguadores hidráulicos —suspiró Bella.

—Uf... —susurró Alice—. Qué orgasmo.

De pronto un ruido las sacó de sus sueños y las dos giraron la cabeza para fijarse en un Porsche 911 amarillo que se bamboleaba y tenía los cristales empañados.

—¡Joder, qué ímpetu! —sonrió Bella—. ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

—Sí, chica. Los ricos también tienen apretones.

Con una sonrisa se encaminaron hacia el ascensor sin poder dejar de sorprenderse por los coches allí aparcados y en especial sin poder dejar de oír los gemidos que salían del Porsche.

—Uf... eso mismo necesito yo con urgencia —dijo Alice mientras llamaba el ascensor.

—Pídeselo al abogado. Estoy segura de que no te dirá que no.

—Este fin de semana le veré —suspiró Alice— y que se prepare porque estoy calentita.

Mientras se reían a carcajadas de aquel comentario vieron que las puertas del Porsche 911 se abrían. De él salieron una chica morena muy guapa y un muchacho de pelo castaño. Se dieron un beso, él se montó en un Twingo azul y se marchó, y la chica se encaminó hacia el ascensor, que en ese momento se cerraba.

—¡Esperadme, por favor! —gritó mientras echaba a correr.

Bella y Alice retuvieron el ascensor hasta que ella entró.

—Muchas gracias. No me gusta nada quedarme sola en el parking. ¡Me dan pánico! —explicó mientras se miraba en el espejo del ascensor y se arreglaba el pelo.

Al llegar a la primera planta, se despidieron de la mujer y salieron del ascensor. Preguntaron en recepción y les indicaron que pasaran a la sala de espera donde estaban Jane, Demetri, Emmett y Newton. Jane se levantó y las abrazó. Newton cruzó una mirada con Bella y también se levantó para ir hasta la máquina de café.

Una hora después, las puertas del quirófano se abrieron y tres médicos vestidos de verde salieron de allí. Solo uno se dirigió a ellos para informarles que la operación había ido bien y que en unas semanas Ben estaría de nuevo en su casa. Alegres por la noticia, fueron hasta la habitación que ocuparía Ben. Más tarde comprobaron que este despertaba y mientras Jane se lo comía a besos, Emmett y Demetri se marcharon. A Alice le sonó el móvil y salió al pasillo. Dos minutos después Bella, emocionada por cómo se miraban Jane y Ben, se despidió y Mike la siguió.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Disculpa, Mike, pero yo no tengo que hablar contigo —respondió molesta mientras veía a Alice hablar por teléfono.

Incapaz de continuar donde estaba, Bella se encaminó hacia la máquina de café.

—Maldita sea, Bella —gruñó Mike tomándola por el brazo para que se parara—. Creo que nosotros teníamos algo bonito, algo que merece la pena retomar.

«Este está tonto, pero de remate», pensó ella.

—Ni lo sueñes —espetó incrédula ante semejante morro—. Mira, siempre he sido clara contigo, y creo que te dije que si alguna vez me engañabas, lo nuestro se acababa. Si no recuerdo mal, me engañaste y tú solito la cagaste.

—Fue un error —dijo acorralándola entre él y la máquina de café—. Por Dios, Bella a, dame una oportunidad para poder demostrarte cuánto siento lo que hice.

—No.

—Bella —insistió acercando sus labios a los de ella—, me deseas. Lo sé. Te conozco y lo veo en tus ojos.

Su olor, aquel olor que tanto había añorado, la inundó de sensaciones y recuerdos, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a caer en el mismo error. Si la había engañado una vez, lo haría dos.

—Por favor, suéltame —susurró a punto de desfallecer.

—Escúchame, gatita— murmuró cerca de su oído. Eso la hizo reaccionar.

Con un fuerte empujón consiguió apartarlo de ella sin ser consciente de que varios médicos que pasaban por allí se volvían a mirarlos.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —se revolvió indignada. Comenzó a andar por el pasillo.

—Por favor, Bella, dame un segundo para que...

De pronto un médico vestido con patucos y gorro verde, adelantó a Mike haciéndole frenar en seco y, tomando la mano de Bella, gritó para que esta le escuchara:

—Cariñito... llevo buscándote un buen rato.

Al sentir que la tomaban de la mano, Bella se paró y al darse la vuelta se encontró con que el Pichón vestido de verde, le guiñó un ojo, la tomó por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, la besó.

Al principio, Bella pensó gritar o darle un puñetazo. Pero rápidamente entendió que aquel le estaba devolviendo el favor, y sin oponer ninguna resistencia se dejó besar. Esta vez comprobó lo dulces que eran los labios de aquel extraño, y sobre todo lo bien que besaba.

Mike, al ver aquello, apretó los puños dispuesto a liarse a mamporros con aquel tipo, pero una mano le tocó en el hombro. Al volverse se encontró con la sonrisa de otro médico vestido de verde.

—Uf... qué envidia —suspiró aquel—. Cómo me gustaría encontrar una mujer tan maravillosa y apetecible como la de Edward. Pero, claro... el doctor Masen no tiene rival.

Mike se volvió hacia Bella y aquel extraño, que continuaban pegados como lapas mientras se besaban. Finalmente, lanzó una furiosa mirada al médico que estaba junto a él y se marchó.

Atontada, Bella continuó besando a aquel tipo hasta que él de pronto la soltó. Durante un momento ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados para intentar retener unos segundos más aquella dulce y maravillosa sensación.

«Madre mía... cómo besa este hombre», pensó excitada.

Nunca la habían besado así y eso le gustó. Aunque lo que no le gustó fue la cara de guasa con que la miraban aquellos dos tipos cuando abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el médico al verla tan desconcertada mientras cogía del suelo una cazadora vaquera que se le cayó.

Apenas podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba preciosa a pesar de su cara de agotamiento y su desastrosa apariencia.

—Sí... perfectamente —y cambiando el tono le recriminó—: ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para besarme de esa forma?

Él sonrió y eso la desarmó a pesar de llevar la pistola en el bolso.

—Creí que era buen momento para devolverte el favor —y extendiendo la mano hacia ella dijo—: Y ahora, si me permites, me presentaré. Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen.

—Isabella Marie Swan—respondió tomándole la mano. Se quedó sin habla cuando en vez de estrechársela, él se la besó—. Pero puedes llamarme Bella.

—Ejem... —tosió el hombre que estaba junto a ellos—. Sigo aquí doctor Masen.

—Encantado de conocerte —sonrió Edward sin apartar un segundo los ojos de ella.

—¿Fuiste tú quien indicó que trajeran aquí a mi compañero? —preguntó Bella, impresionada por aquellos preciosos ojos verdes.

—Es lo menos que debíamos hacer para agradeceros vuestro trabajo, ¿no crees?

—Tu abuelo, el señor Masen... ¿está bien?

—Perfecto. Solo era una herida superficial —sonrió Edward al ver que le recordaba—. Dejé a un colega curándole el brazo antes de entrar en la operación de tu compañero.

—¿Has operado tú a Ben?

—Sí. El doctor Evans estaba en otra operación, y aunque soy neurocirujano, me encargué de él —asintió divertido—. ¿Por qué te extraña tanto?

—No... Por nada.

Bella se mordió la lengua. Un tipo como aquel, con tanto dinero, no necesitaba trabajar. Podía vivir de la sopa boba de su abuelo. Pero prefirió callar y no ser desagradable.

—Ejem... ejem... —intervino el compañero de Edward—. Doctor Masen, sigo aquí.

—Disculpa, compañero —sonrió Edward al ver su cara de guasa—. Doctor Whitlock, te presento a la inspectora Isabella Marie Swan.

—Encantado —saludó este y tomándole la mano, preguntó—: ¿Inspectora de sanidad?

—No, del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía —aclaró ella con una sonrisa, y al ver la cara de sorpresa de él, preguntó—: ¿Algún problema por ello, doctor Whitlock?

—Prefiero que me llames Jasper —y acercándose a ella, añadió—: Ningún problema. Siempre he imaginado a los inspectores de policías grandes y gordos, y con un puro en la boca.

—Los tiempos cambian —replicó Bella.

—Para suerte de todos —sonrió Edward mirándola.

—Sí... sí, por supuesto —asintió Jasper, y con una mirada divertida dijo—: Y déjame confesarte que siempre he fantaseado con que una mujer con uniforme, pistola y esposas me salvara la vida.

Aquel comentario le hubiera molestado en cualquier otro momento, pero curiosamente, al ver los ojos chispeantes de aquel médico, sonrió.

—¿Sabes, Jasper? Hay muchas maneras de salvar la vida. Unos utilizamos pistola y otros, pijamitas verdes con gorritos de aviones.

Edward y Jasper se miraron.

—Pues a mí el gorro de aviones me gusta —sonrió Edward con picardía.

—¡Lo del pijamita verde me ha matado! —Con una carcajada, Jasper se quitó el gorro y añadió—: Y en cuanto a los gorritos de aviones, tengo que decir que hemos comenzado a utilizarlos con dibujo desde que se ve la serie Anatomía de Grey.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿El doctor macizo o el doctor caliente? —preguntó Alice que en ese momento llegó hasta ellos luciendo unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

Al ver aparecer a aquella mujer de pelo oscuro, Jasper la miró de arriba abajo y dijo:

—Para ti yo soy quien tú quieras.

—Pues me encantaría que fueras Marc Sloan, el doctor caliente —respondió Alice—. Pero si te miro con detenimiento, me parece que a ti ese apodo te queda grande.

Sorprendida por aquella contestación, Bella miró a su compañera. ¿Qué le pasaba? No entendía nada. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera gustado un tipo alto, con pinta de chuleras y guapetón.

—Eso lo podemos discutir —respondió Jasper después de guiñar un ojo a una joven enfermera que pasaba por allí—. Y te aseguro que no serías la primera que tras cenar conmigo cambia de opinión.

—Lo dudo —susurró Alice sin apenas mirarle—. Te faltan demasiadas cosas, entre ellas un poco de cerebro, elegancia y sus preciosos ojos.

Los hombres se miraron sorprendidos y tras una sonrisa, Edward dijo:

—Pues a mí tus ojos me parecen bonitos, doctor Whitlock.

—Gracias, doctor Masen. Siempre creí que eran parte de mi atractivo.

Bella reprimió una sonrisa, pero Alice no parecía estar de humor. Con voz cargada de tensión dijo:

—Inspectora Swan, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos antes de que tire de placa y me lleve por delante a algún payaso en pijama y gorrito de aviones?

—De acuerdo, inspectora Cullen. —Bella sonrió y volviéndose hacia Edward, añadió—: Muchas gracias por todo. Ahora estamos en paz.

—Oye, me gustaría que... —comenzó a decir Edward, pero Bella con gesto serio le interrumpió.

—No —negó con firmeza—. Esto ha sido muy divertido. Ambos nos hemos salvado el culo en un momento dado, pero hasta aquí llegó la tontería. A partir de este instante usted pasa a ser de nuevo el señor Edward Anthony Masen. Encantada y adiós.

Sin mirar atrás, las mujeres se encaminaron hacia el ascensor y desaparecieron al cerrarse las puertas.

—Demasiado monos, Bella —resopló Alice al ver el gesto de aquella—. Recuerda lo que siempre nos dice Heidi: «Echaos un novio feo para que nadie os lo quite».

Ambas sonrieron.

Jasper y Edward, considerados los dos solteros más sexys y atractivos del hospital, se quedaron como dos pasmarotes mirando hacia el ascensor. El efecto ocasionado en aquellas dos mujeres no era el que habitualmente percibían. Jasper fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Crees que lo de payaso en pijama iba por mí?

—No me cabe la menor duda —asintió Edward, quien de pronto se percató de que aún tenía en la mano la cazadora vaquera de Bella.

—¡Madre mía! Cómo está el cuerpo de policía, ¿no?

Y riendo suavemente, se encaminaron a la cafetería del personal del hospital y por primera vez en su vida, a Edward Masen se le aceleró el corazón al pensar en una mujer.

* * *

**¿Os va gustando?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia tampoco es mía yo solo me encargo de adaptarla. Al final de la historia os diré quien en la fabulosa atora que ha escrito este libro :))**

* * *

En el coche de vuelta a casa, Bella, se enteró del por qué del mal humor de su amiga. El abogado, supuesto ligue de Alice, en un despiste había marcado su número de móvil y ella había oído algo que no debió.

—Le odio... le odio... Te juro que cuando le vea se la corto en trocitos, por listo y picha brava —explotó Alice.

—¿Pero estás segura de lo que has oído?

—Completamente —respondió molesta—. Ya soy mayorcita y conozco muy bien los ruiditos que hace ese sinvergüenza cuando fornica.

Poco después llegaron hasta su barrio, Aluche. Alice aparcó el Volvo, se despidieron y se encaminaron a sus casas dispuestas a dormir. Estaban agotadas.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Bella entró en su hogar y no se sorprendió al ver a su abuela despierta y con su habitual marcha. Desde hacía un par de años, su abuela había decidido pasar algunas temporadas en su apartamento de Benidorm y otras con ella en Forks, algo que a Bella le encantaba pese a reconocer en silencio que cuando esta se marchaba a Benidorm, su vida volvía a la normalidad. Y eso quería decir nevera vacía, fuera horarios los días que no trabajaba, y sexo en su propia cama.

—Buenos días, hermosa —sonrió su abuela—, comenzaba a estar preocupada por ti. ¿Qué tal está Benecito?

Benecito era Ben. Su abuela se empeñaba en nombrar con diminutivo a toda persona más joven que ella, algo a lo que todos se habían acostumbrado.

—Le han operado de urgencia para extraerle la bala, pero está muy bien —respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón para ver cómo su abuela hacía aerobic para mayores delante del televisor.

—¡Pobre Janecita! ¡Qué susto se habrá dado el angelito!

—No te preocupes. Todo fue bien en la operación, y cuando Ben se despertó, Jane ya fue feliz.

Sin decir nada más miró a su abuela. A sus setenta y dos años seguía a la perfección los movimientos del vídeo de aerobic de Jane Fonda.

—Tienes cara de cansada, hermosa —murmuró Marie, su abuela, al acabar su clase de aerobic matutina—. Vete a la cama a descansar. Yo me iré ahora a andar con las vecinas. No creo que tarden en avisarme.

De pronto una especie de gemido atrajo la atención de Bella.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó incorporándose para mirar alrededor.

Pero no necesitó preguntar más. Solo con ver la cara de su abuela supo que un nuevo animal había llegado a su hogar.

—Abuela, no habrás...

—Antes de que digas nada, corazón mío, quiero que...

«Oh, Dios mío... otro animal no», pensó Bella.

Hacía apenas dos meses que su perro Colombo, de catorce años, había muerto de un infarto y lo que menos deseaba era otro animal, otra responsabilidad.

—Vamos a ver, abuela —intervino para no dejarla hablar—, creía que te quedó claro que... no más perros, no más responsabilidades...

Pero su abuela también la interrumpió.

—Mira, hermosa. Cuando bajé a tirar la basura, la vi metida en una caja con tal pena en los ojos que no pude regresar aquí sin ayudarla y... bueno, resulta que... pues eso, que anoche...

«Ay, madre... temo oírla», pensó Bella al ver que ella dudaba.

—Vale, abuela. Me estás poniendo de los nervios, suéltalo de una vez, ¿dónde está?

—Ahí, en la caja de pañales que encontré en la basura. Detrás del sillón —señaló Marie.

Con decisión, Bella se levantó y se asomó por encima del sillón. Casi se desmaya al ver lo que vio.

—Pero... ¡abuela!, ¿qué es esto? —gritó al ver a una diminuta perra que en ese momento daba de mamar a varios cachorritos más pequeños que un bolígrafo.

—Creo que es una mestiza. Pero eso no debería preocuparte. Es un animalito con su corazoncito y no tiene hogar —respondió la mujer, sin entenderla.

—Abuela, ¡por Dios!, no me refiero a que es mestiza. Pero son... son muchos y...

—Siete cachorritos preciosos más la madre —sonrió con dulzura al mirar hacia la caja—. Lo sé, hija. Lo sé. Pero cuando me subí la caja con Kitty...

—¿Kitty? ¿Quién es Kitty? —preguntó Bella.

—La perra. Le puse de nombre Kitty.

«Dame paciencia, Dios mío... que es mi abuela», pensó Bella, mientras la anciana proseguía hablando y ella dejaba su pistola encima de la mesa.

—En ningún momento pensé que estuviera preñada. Solo la vi sedienta y temblona. Pero cuando me he levantado esta mañana y la he ido a ver, te aseguro, hermosa, que casi me da un tabardillo al ver tanto gentío arremolinado en la caja.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

—Uf... —señaló la mujer que corrió a abrir—. Me marcho a andar con Heidi. Cuando regrese, hablamos.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, la mujer cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Con un gesto de rabia y agotamiento, Bella se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba un café. Pero como era de esperar, su abuela se lo había tomado. Con paciencia tomó su cafetera italiana, llenó el depósito de agua y café, y lo puso al fuego. Mientras el café se preparaba pensó en sentarse en el sillón a esperar. Le dolían los pies por los tacones de la noche anterior.

«¿Cómo puede haber mujeres que estén todo el santo día en tacones?»

Pensó en su abuela. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Según ella, debía encontrar un buen mozo que la quisiera, casarse y tener niños. Pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a eso. A ella le gustaba la libertad y en especial no tener ataduras. Odiaba las ataduras.

El ruido proveniente de la caja la hizo volver a pensar en los animalillos. ¿Debería llamar a la protectora de animales? No estaba dispuesta a cargar con ellos. Cargó durante años con Colombo, un labrador precioso, y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por otro animal más. Cómo si le leyera los pensamiento, la perra color canela, mezcla de cócker lanudo y chucho callejero, saltó de la caja y se sentó frente a ella.

—Lo siento, Kitty —dijo Bella—, pero no quiero tener más animales. Mi trabajo es un poco complicado, la casa no es muy grande y creo que no seríamos compatibles.

La perra la escuchó con atención, se levantó y se acercó a ella, e inexplicablemente de un salto se sentó encima de las rodillas de Bella, y con un descaro increíble se alzó hasta ella y le lamió la punta de la nariz.

—Oh... no. No me hagas esto, por favor —gimió al sentir el cuerpito del perro encima del suyo—. No tengo tiempo ni sitio para estar pendiente de ti, bonita, y mucho menos de tus cachorros. Venga... venga, bájate que estoy cansada y necesito dormir.

La perra, tras llenarle la cara de babas, se bajó con la misma agilidad con la que había subido, lanzó un gemido que partió el corazón de Bella, y se marchó con sus cachorros.

Bella se acercó y se sentó en el sillón que estaba junto a la caja y mientras miraba a los cachorros dormir, sus párpados cansados se cerraron poco a poco hasta que se quedó completamente dormida. Estaba agotada.

—Guau... guau... guau... guau... guau...

Se despertó sobresaltada por el ruido de los ladridos.

—Joder... con la puñetera perra. Cállate, por Dios.

Se quejó al sentir que la cabeza le tronaba. Miró el reloj. Apenas había dormido media hora y la perra ladraba como una posesa.

—Pero ¿tú eres tonta o qué narices te pasa? —gritó enfurecida Bella y con un gesto brusco retiró a la perra que se empeñaba en subir al sillón—. Fuera de aquí y deja de molestar o te juro que te retuerzo el pescuezo.

Pero de pronto, el olor a quemado atrajo su atención. ¡El café!, pensó rápidamente y levantándose como una flecha corrió a la cocina, donde la humareda era tremenda. Como una idiota, lo primero que hizo fue coger la cafetera con la mano y se quemó. Soltó un chillido de dolor, apagó el fuego, cogió uno de los guantes del horno y de un manotazo tiró la cafetera, que cayó estruendosamente en el fregadero. Con rapidez abrió la ventana de la cocina y tosió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el humo y por el dolor que sentía en la palma de la mano derecha.

Cuando el humo comenzó a desaparecer, Bella vio que la perra asomaba tímidamente su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y la miraba.

Agradecida por los ladridos, y a pesar del tremendo dolor que sentía en la mano, se agachó.

—Gracias, Kitty. —Ante aquel tono de voz, la perra se acercó con valentía—. Si no hubiera sido por ti, preciosa, hoy habríamos quemado la casa.

Media hora después, dolorida, con sueño y de muy mal humor, se sobresaltó al oír el portero automático.

—Sí... —gritó de muy malos modos.

—¿Isabella Swan?

—Sí. ¿Quién es?

—Soy Edward Masen.

Al oír aquel nombre, Bella se paralizó. ¡El Pichón!

—¿Qué quiere? ¿Cómo sabe mi dirección? ¿Y qué coño está haciendo usted aquí?

A Edward le causaron gracia todas aquellas preguntas. Esperaba ser interrogado, pero no con tanto ímpetu.

—Siento molestarla —respondió apoyado aún en la puerta cerrada del portal—. Y para responder comenzaré por su tercera pregunta. Estoy aquí porque he venido a traerle su cazadora vaquera. Su dirección la sé porque miré en la cartera que junto con la cazadora se dejó, y en cuanto a qué quiero... Yo no quiero nada. En todo caso usted querrá la cazadora. ¿O me equivoco?

—No. No se equivoca —gimió Bella al sentir una punzada de dolor en la mano.

—¿Baja a por ella o se la dejo tirada en el portal?

Bella reaccionó, tocó el pulsador y dijo:

—Súbala, por favor.

Con los ojos cargados por el cansancio acumulado y por el dolor que sentía, Bella estaba dispuesta a coger la cazadora y cerrar la puerta ante las narices de aquel imbécil. Ajena a su aspecto desaliñado, abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Edward subía los últimos escalones.

—Uf... —sonrió él al llegar—. Llevaba años sin entrar en un portal sin ascensor. ¿Cuántos años tiene esta casa?

—Muchos —gruñó y extendiendo la mano izquierda dijo—: Gracias por traer la cazadora y, si no le importa, estoy cansada y necesito dormir.

Edward advirtió de inmediato el enrojecimiento que tenía en la palma derecha, y sin importarle el gesto de contrariedad cuando él cogió su mano, preguntó:

—¿Con qué te has quemado?

—A usted no le importa.

—Deja de hablarme de usted y respóndeme: ¿Con qué te has quemado?

Ella intentó apartar la mano, pero le dolía demasiado como para hacerlo.

—¡Joder, qué plasta! —suspiró Bella—. Con la cafetera. La puse al fuego, me quedé dormida y cuando me desperté, como una imbécil intenté agarrarla y me quemé.

—¿Qué te has echado?

—Nada.

—¡Nada! —exclamó Edward contrariado; sin pedir permiso empujó a Bella y con rapidez entró en la casa—. ¿La habrás metido en agua fría por lo menos?

Ella asintió mientras intentaba no llorar. Le dolía demasiado.

—¿Dónde tienes un botiquín?

—En la cocina. En el armarito azul de la derecha. Dentro de una caja de galletas.

Edward entró en la cocina, vio la cafetera achicharrada tirada en el fregadero y rápidamente localizó el armarito azul. Revisó la caja de medicamentos, comprobó que nada de lo que allí había le servía y salió al comedor.

—Voy a mi coche a buscar un maletín. Subo enseguida.

Bella estaba tan dolorida que asintió, se sentó en el sillón sujetándose la mano y no dijo más. Dos minutos después, Edward entró con un maletín y sin mediar palabra, le tomó la mano y la revisó, sacó una pomada y comenzó a untarla con cuidado.

—Mierda... que me duele la mano —protestó Bella retirándola.

Con una sonrisa, Edward la miró y se la cogió de nuevo.

—Venga... venga... no seas quejica —en ese momento la perra se sentó frente a ellos y Edward la saludó—. Vaya... veo que tienes un perro.

Bella advirtió que la perra la miraba con sus tristes ojos saltones.

—Sí. Es Kitty —asintió integrándola de pronto en la familia.

—¿Qué raza es? —preguntó para entretenerla.

—Según mi amiga Lydia, Kitty sería una pastora de Massachusetts.

Edward soltó una carcajada e iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió y aparecieron dos mujeres en chándal, una con el pelo teñido en rojo chillón y la otra, algo mayor, con el pelo canoso.

—Bendito sea Dios, hermosa —gritó la del pelo canoso.

—Oy... oy... oy… —murmuró la del pelo rojo tocándose la barbilla.

—Pero por el amor de Dios, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Bella iba a responder, pero Edward se le adelantó mientras comenzaba a vendarle con cuidado la mano.

—No se preocupe, señora. Su hija tiene una quemadura de primer grado, pero con cuidados y un poco de tranquilidad, en cinco días más o menos su mano estará mejor.

—No es mi hija. Es mi nieta. Pero gracias por el piropo, buen mozo —aclaró la mujer con coquetería—. ¿Y tú quien eres, jovenzuelo?

Bella volvió a abrir la boca para contestar, pero de nuevo Edward se adelantó.

—Según su nieta la inspectora... un plasta —rió al decir aquello ganándose una mirada de enfado de Bella y una radiante sonrisa de las mujeres.

Una vez terminó el vendaje, se levantó y tendió la mano a las mujeres; se presentó,

—Mi nombre es Edward Masen.

Ellas se miraron: «Qué buen mozo para la niña».

—Yo soy Heidi, vecina de Superwoman —sonrió aquella mientras pensaba: «¡Qué hombre más guapo!».

—Y yo Marie. Soy la abuela de la imparable inspectora Swan.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír a todos menos a Bella.

—No quisiera ser desagradable —protestó esta—, pero me está comenzando a cabrear tanto retintín.

Cruzaron una sonrisa de complicidad y las mujeres se interesaron por lo ocurrido. Les encantó saber que él era médico. Aunque se llevaron las manos a la cabeza cuando se enteraron que Bella se había quedado dormida con la cafetera en el fuego. Como era lógico, abuela y nieta comenzaron a discutir.

—Bueno —interrumpió Edward—. Yo me voy. Dejo aquí mi tarjeta con mis teléfonos. Por favor, Marie, Heidi, no dudéis en llamarme para cualquier cosa —luego se dirigió a Bella que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Por supuesto, tú también.

—No lo dudes —asintió Heidi como tonta.

—Por supuesto, hijo, nunca viene mal un médico en la familia —asintió la mujer ganándose una mirada de reproche de su nieta.

—Esta crema con sulfadiazina de plata al 1% te aliviará la quemazón —dijo clavando sus verdes ojos en Bella, que miraba con reproche a su abuela y su vecina—. Tómate ahora un ibuprofeno para que te calme el dolor y vete a descansar, lo necesitas.

—Ahora mismito meto a esta cabezona en la cama —suspiró la mujer—. Ainsss... alma cántaro, si es que me vas a matar a disgustos —y con picardía dijo—: ¿Te puedes creer que con lo preciosa que es mi nieta no tiene ni novio ni nada?

—¡Abuela! —protestó Bella.

—Será porque ella no quiere —respondió Edward divertido.

—Un hombretón como tú es lo que le conviene a nuestra Bella —asintió la vecina.

—¡Heidi! —gruñó de nuevo Bella.

«Os voy a matarrrrrrrrrrrr Grrrrrrrrr.»

—Pues claro que sí, un mozo como tú es lo que le venía bien a mi chica —prosiguió la mujer sin importarle las protestas de su nieta—. Pero claro, seguro que estarás casado o comprometido, ¿verdad?

«¡Mi madre! Las mato. Hoy las mato por indiscretas y cotillas», pensó Bella mientras cerraba los ojos para contener su rabia.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —respondió Edward divertido ante los propósitos de ellas.

—Ay... Dios —gritó la abuela tapándose la boca—. Entonces, no me lo digas... ¿Eres gay?

—Oy... oy... oy... —susurró la vecina moviendo la cabeza—. Con el porte que tú tienes, sería una pena, criatura.

Bella ya no podía seguir oyéndolas y gritó:

—¡Abuela, Heidi!... por Dios, ¿queréis cerrar el pico?

Muerto de risa, Edward respondió como pudo:

—Estoy divorciado. Y no, gay no soy.

—Uisss... ¡Qué bien! —exclamó Heidi ante la incredulidad de Bella.

—Pero ¿qué me dices? —Marie miró a su nieta, que estaba roja como un tomate, y añadió—: Pues cuando quieras, llama a mi nieta e invítala a cenar. Es monísima.

—Y muy simpática —apuntó Heidi.

—¡Se acabó! —gritó Bella descompuesta—. Vosotras dos: ¡A callar!

Eran unas alcahuetas y no estaba dispuesta a entrar en su juego.

—Señor Masen, gracias por todo —se despidió Bella empujándole fuera de su casa.

—Hasta pronto, doctor —sonrió Heidi.

—Adiós, hermoso —dijo Marie mientras ellos salían—. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Ya sabes dónde estamos.

Cuando llegaron al portal, Bella se volvió roja de rabia hacia él, que callado había bajado tras ella.

—Muchas gracias —asintió Bella—, y por favor disculpe a mi abuela y a Heidi, pero ellas...

—No se preocupe, son encantadoras. No pasa nada.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, luego Bella abrió la puerta de calle y Edward salió.

—Señorita Swan —dijo dándose la vuelta—, no dude en llamarme para cualquier cosa, ¿vale? —ella asintió.

Al ver que ella sonreía, dijo:

—¿Tengo que seguir hablándole de usted o puedo llamarte Bella?

Eso la hizo sonreír. Aquel tipo era muy agradable, y guapo, demasiado guapo.

—Vale. Puedes llamarme Bella.

Con una sonrisa que a esta le cortó en sentido común, él preguntó:

—Oye, Bella, no sé cómo decir esto, pero ¿te apetecería cenar conmigo?

Al escuchar aquello Bella se tensó. No quería líos, y menos con ricachones guapos. Iba a responder cuando por el telefonillo del portero automático se oyó: «Como esta nieta mía diga que no a semejante hombretón es tonta, pero tonta de remate». Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír.

—Te llamo, ¿vale? —insistió Edward.

Aunque muerta de vergüenza, Bella asintió y mientras le veía alejarse, se acercó al telefonillo y dijo:

—Vosotras dos me las vais a pagar en cuanto suba. ¡Alcahuetas!

Luego cerró la puerta del portal y con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia su casa

Diez días después a las ocho de la tarde, junto a la máquina de café de la cominaría, Bella y Alice hablaban.

—¿Sabes algo del doctor Pichón? —preguntó Alice.

—No —gruñó Bella dándole con fuerza al botón de doble de azúcar.

Le molestaba hablar de él. Como una idiota esperó aquella llamada durante días, pero no la recibió.

—Uis..., reina, si ese bombón se presentó en tu casa, te aseguro que quiere algo —sonrió Alice.

—Por su bien y por el mío espero no volver a verle. No le di mi móvil y como casi nunca estoy en casa, dudo que me encuentre.

—No es por meter cizaña que, bueno... sabes que me encanta. Pero con doña Marie y su secuaz Heidi, te encontrará.

Ambas sonrieron al pensar en ellas.

—Ya me he encargado yo de hablar con ellas y de decirles que no se metan donde no tienen que meterse o al final tendremos problemas.

En ese momento pasó por delante de ellas Mike, con Emmett y Demetri, y tras mirarla de arriba abajo, preguntó:

—¿Cómo va tu mano, Swan?

—Estupenda. En cuanto al operativo de esta noche...

—No cuento contigo —cortó Mike.

«La madre que lo parió», pensó Bella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó enfadada.

—No estás en condiciones de empuñar un arma.

Bella sonrió con acidez, pero sin dejarse achicar, señaló:

—Llevo meses trabajando en este caso, ansío la detención de Escudero más que nadie y no voy a permitir que una simple quemadura en la mano, que ya desapareció, no me permita ver la cara de ese cabrón cuando le detengamos.

Alice la miró y Mike torció el gesto. Detener a Escudero, un proxeneta conocido como El Marquesito, era algo que les había traído de cabeza. Una de sus chicas informó que ese canalla estaba organizando una subasta entre gente de alta categoría para ofrecer la virginidad de niñas de no más de dieciséis años.

—Inspectora Swan, pase a mi despacho. Tenemos que hablar. Y vosotros, id a dar una vuelta —ladró Mike —. Pero en quince minutos os quiero a todos aquí.

Sin mirar atrás, Mike se marchó.

—¿Estás loca? —exclamó Alice sujetándole el brazo—. No te enfrentes con él. No seas tonta y no te preocupes...

—Bella, cállate —le pidió Demetri.

—Cerrad el pico —gruñó Bella y comenzó a caminar tras Mike.

Una vez los dos estuvieron dentro del despacho del comisario, este la miró fijamente y dijo:

—Vamos a ver, Bella. Creo que lo más juicioso es que te mantengas un poco al margen del caso. Con tu mano así no...

—¿Qué le pasa a mi mano? Con mi mano así puedo hacer muchas cosas —cortó, incapaz de seguir escuchándole—. Si no quieres que esté en primera fila, déjame al menos que esté en segunda. Pero no me pidas que esta noche no vaya a esa jodida subasta porque voy a ir aunque tú no quieras.

Mike la miró. La conocía muy bien y sabía que no la haría desistir. Se acercó a ella y tomándole la barbilla dijo:

—¿Cuando me vas a perdonar?

—¡Por favor! —gruñó molesta—. No quiero hablar de eso. Para mí es un tema zanjado desde hace ya tiempo. No sé por qué te empeñas en continuar machacándome con lo mismo.

—Bella, lo que ocurrió fue un simple ligoteo.

Bella miró un pisapapeles que había en la mesa.

«Hoy te abro la cabeza, so... desgraciado», pensó mientras contenía sus instintos.

—No me mientas. Una relación de meses es mucho más que un simple ligoteo.

—Ella no fue nadie para mí. Tú sí lo eres, ¿no te das cuenta? Llevo más de dos años suplicando tu perdón. No sé qué más quieres que haga.

—Que te olvides de mí —ladró cansada.

Tras un incómodo silencio, fue ella la que habló.

—Por favor, Mike, basta ya.

—Pero...

—No, Mike. No continúes porque no te voy a escuchar. No quiero volver contigo. No quiero estar contigo. No. No. No. ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo?

—Ese tipo, el médico que te besaba la otra noche, ¿desde cuándo sales con él?

Bella vio en sus ojos lo que en los suyos propios había visto meses atrás: celos y dolor.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió con sequedad—. Por favor, Mike, acabemos ya de una vez con esto y organicemos el operativo. Al fin y al cabo para eso estamos aquí.

Furioso, Mike miró hacia el exterior del despacho. Su gente esperaba.

—De acuerdo, vendrás —asintió carraspeando—. Pero estarás en segunda fila hasta que todo esté controlado.

Bella asintió, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más abrió la puerta para que Alice y sus compañeros entraran a organizar el operativo.

La noche se presentaba complicada, y más cuando comenzó a llover. La subasta se realizaba en un chalet de alto standing, pero parecía retrasarse y eso les desesperó. Con los nervios a flor piel, Bella esperaba en una casa cercana junto a varios integrantes de la policía secreta. Curiosamente era del primo de Domínguez, uno de los policías. Para matar su ansiedad comía una bolsa de patatas fritas y encendía un cigarro tras otro. Debían detener a Escudero. Bella necesitaba encarcelar a ese tipo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Alice a través del intercomunicador que llevaba en la oreja.

—Poniéndome morada a Cheetos y patatas fritas.

—¡Joder, qué suerte! —se quejó Alice—. A mí ya se me acabaron los suministros que compré. Aquí mis primos —dijo mirando a Emmett y Demetri— no veas cómo comen los angelitos. Se lo han devorado todo.

—Mentira —gritó Demetri—. Ella se ha comido todas las patatas con sabor a jamón.

—Pero qué buena está esta tía, qué sonrisa... qué... —dijo de pronto Emmett.

—¿De quién habláis? —preguntó Bella.

—De Elsa Pataki —respondió Alice—. Aquí los ligones están ojeando la revista que me dejó el otro día tu abuela.

—Uuuuu... está de muerte, ¿tiene novio? —preguntó Demetri.

—Si alguna vez me opero la nariz —recalcó Alice—, me pondré la de la Pataky. ¡Qué nariz más bonita tiene, por favor!

—Yo diría que tiene muchas cosas más —suspiró Emmett.

—Alice, tu nariz está perfecta —opinó Bella.

—No, de eso nada. Está un pelín torcida desde que me caí de la cama.

—Mira, Cullen —se guaseó Demetri—, cuando te operes, advierte que te quiten la verruga de bruja que tienes encima de la nariz.

—¡Capullo!

En ese momento se oyó la voz de Mike por el intercomunicador.

—¡Atención! Se acaban de encender las luces de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso a la derecha.

Bella cogió sus prismáticos y con discreción miró por la ventana. En ese momento vio llegar una furgoneta en la que llegaba el cáterin. Se bajaron unos diez muchachos, entre ellos dos policías infiltrados.

—Pérez, Fernández, ¿me oyen? —preguntó Mike.

Los agentes se agacharon y se tocaron la rodilla derecha en señal de que así era. Le oían.

—Comisario, comienzan a llegar coches —advirtió Emmett.

Y así era. De pronto, el movimiento de automóviles ante aquel chalet se convirtió en continuo. Las luces de la casa se fueron encendiendo una a una, mientras Bella sentía que el corazón le latía a mil.

—¡Atención! Llega una furgoneta oscura seguida por un coche. Creo que es el de Escudero —señaló Mike—. Sí, es el coche de Escudero.

Con las manos sudorosas, Bella vio durante unos vagos segundos que dos de los matones de la entrada sacaban de la furgoneta a ocho jovencitas. Eso le revolvió el estómago, y más cuando vio cómo Escudero saludaba a uno de aquellos hombres con una sádica sonrisa.

—Ríe... ríe... Marquesito, porque cuando te pillemos, no vas a volver a sonreír en tu vida —murmuró Bella y todos los policías desde sus distintos puestos asintieron.

En ese momento, Escudero se volvió y dijo algo a su chofer. Este asintió. Se montó en el auto, pero en vez de dejarlo calle arriba como el resto, dio marcha atrás y se metió por una calle lateral. Bella corrió por encima de los sillones hasta que llegó a la ventana de la cocina. A través de los prismáticos vio que el chofer de Escudero se metía por un callejón lateral e iba hasta una vieja moto roja con una maleta trasera. Se acercó a ella, abrió la maleta, metió algo y la cerró. Luego encendió un cigarrillo, se montó de nuevo en su coche y lo aparcó donde todos los demás. Sin pensárselo, Bella abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba a un pequeño jardín.

—Swan, ¿qué haces? —preguntó un compañero.

—Voy a mirar una cosa. Tranquilo, vuelvo antes de que cuentes hasta diez.

De pronto, el jaleo que se organizó en los alrededores de la casa fue bestial. Al ver aparecer los coches de la policía, unos guardaespaldas de Escudero dispararon contra ellos mientras otros entraban para alertar a sus jefes.

Mike y sus hombres abatieron a los dos tiradores de la entrada y a otros que disparaban desde las ventanas del piso superior; luego entraron en el salón. A Mike se le revolvió el estómago cuando comprobó quiénes estaban allí. Acaudalados y poderosos hombres le devolvían una mirada incrédula. Aquello sería un escándalo para sus carreras y sus familias. Había jueces, abogados, políticos, gente influyente en el mundo de la prensa y de la televisión.

—Vaya... vaya... ¿a quién tenemos aquí? —murmuró Demetri.

—¿Ves a Escudero? —preguntó Bella por el intercomunicador.

—No. Pero tiene que estar —susurró Alice que miró a un hombre de ojos oscuros con un mechón blanco en el centro de la cabeza.

Bella aceleró el paso.

—¡Joder, Alice! ¿Está o no? —gritó parándose en la calle.

Alice se fijó en los hombres, pero no distinguía a Escudero. Nerviosa, observó a los detenidos mientras Mike y Emmett desataban a las niñas.

—¡Respóndeme, joder...!, ¿habéis cogido a Escudero?

En silencio, Alice corrió hasta la entrada para mirar en el furgón donde estaban metiendo a los detenidos, los alumbró con una linterna uno por uno y respondió:

—¡Mierda..., no está!

Bella cerró los ojos unos segundos y cambió su rumbo.

—Ve hacia el lateral derecho de la casa. Tengo el pálpito de que allí estará. Voy hacia allí.

Mike las oyó y miró a su alrededor. Bella, sin aire, llegó hasta el callejón donde el chofer de Escudero había estado. En la oscuridad comprobó que un tipo se ponía con rapidez una chaqueta y una gorra roja de pizzero. No conseguía ver con claridad si era Escudero o no.

—¡Alto! ¡Policía! Aléjate de la moto y pon las manos en alto donde yo las vea —gritó Olga con la pistola en la mano.

—Ni lo sueñes, inspectora Swan.

Bella reconoció aquella voz. Escudero.

—No te muevas, hijo de puta, o te juro que te meto un tiro.

En medio de la oscuridad que la rodeaba, Bella disparó a la rueda de la moto y acertó. Escudero maldijo, arrancó la moto e intentó atropellarla. Con una sangre fría pasmosa, Bella esperó a que se acercara lo suficiente, se abalanzó sobre él y ambos rodaron por el suelo. Alice oyó el tiro y se imaginó lo peor. Sin mirar se lanzó desde lo alto de la valla con la mala suerte de que cayó encima de Bella y ambas se golpearon la cabeza.

Durante unos segundos las dos quedaron fuera de combate; Escudero se levantó y empezó a correr, pero dos metros más adelante, Mike, Demetri y otros policías ya le encañonaban.

Una hora después, atendían a las dos muchachas de sus respectivos golpes en la cabeza.

—Menos mal que no te han tenido que dar puntos —suspiró Alice.

Bella tenía horror a las agujas. Enfermaba sólo de pensar en ellas.

—Pero el ojo te lo he puesto de diseño —susurró Alice.

—No te preocupes —sonrió su amiga—. El otro día leí en una revista que este año se lleva mucho el morado y los tonos oscuros en los ojos.

Las dos reían cuando Mike se acercó hasta ellas.

—¿Estáis bien las dos? —preguntó el comisario.

—Sí —contestaron al unísono.

—Muy bien —asintió Mike—. Vosotras dos id a casa. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del papeleo en comisaría —luego miró a Bella—. ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa?

—No, gracias, comisario. Tengo mi propio medio —respondió ella—. Pero no pienso marcharme a casa hasta que mis ojos no vean a Escudero entre rejas.

—Yo tampoco —asintió Alice.

Mike las observó unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con Emmett. Era imposible discutir con ellas.

—¡Qué simpático Mike! Yo... como si fuera invisible, ¿no? —se mofó Alice al sentirse excluida de la invitación de llevarla a su casa.

—Ojalá la invisible para él fuera yo —respondió Bella; su reloj indicaba las cuatro de la madrugada; agarró a su amiga del brazo y tiró de ella—. Vayamos a recoger nuestro Batmóvil y enseñemos a todos estos machitos de qué pasta estamos hechas las mujeres.

Doloridas, pero con una sonrisa, se marcharon a la comisaría.

Horas después, Bella llegó a su casa con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Por suerte, como había imaginado, su abuela estaba caminando con sus amigas, por lo que deambuló con tranquilidad por la casa. Pero maldijo al ver su aspecto en el espejo del baño. Además del derrame en el ojo derecho tenía el pómulo hinchado.

«Joder... joder. Aguanta a la Marie cuando me vea», susurró al pensar en su abuela.

En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió y la perra entró para mirarla.

—Hola, Kitty. Gracias a Dios que tú no puedes hablar, porque imagino que tendrías algo que decir de mi aspecto, ¿verdad? —dijo desnudándose para meterse en la ducha.

Mientras recibía con agrado el agua en su cuerpo oyó el teléfono de casa, pero lo dejó sonar. No tenía la más mínima intención de salir de la ducha para contestar.

Diez minutos después, con el albornoz puesto y una toalla en la cabeza, salió del baño y fue a ver a los cachorros que dormían plácidamente en la caja, junto a su madre.

—Son guapísimos, Kitty —susurró mientras tocaba con cuidado al que su abuela llamaba Punky por los cuatro pelos negros que tenía tiesos en la cabeza.

Luego fue directa a la cocina y se sirvió un café con leche al que añadió su correspondiente y exagerada dosis de azúcar. Mientras se lo tomaba con una magdalena y se encendía un cigarrillo, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con la perra.

—Vale... vale... lo sé. Estoy horrible, pero fue un accidente tonto.

La perra se levantó y moviendo el rabo, salió de la cocina y se dirigió al comedor. En ese momento Bella oyó la puerta de la entrada y a su abuela.

—Mira lo guapa que está mi Kitty.

—Es una preciosidad —asintió Heidi—. ¿Y qué? ¿Superwoman ya le ha cogido cariño?

—Psssss —susurró Marie al ver la cazadora de su nieta—. No hables alto, Heidi, que debe estar durmiendo.

—¡Qué descontrol de vida que lleva esta muchacha! —apuntilló Heidi—. Ese trabajo que tiene, tan masculino, tan arriesgado... no me gusta nada. Se lo he dicho cientos de veces, pero ella me mira, se ríe y directamente pasa de mí.

Bella suspiró y continuó en la cocina bebiendo su café.

—Te aseguro que no se lo has dicho más veces que yo —respondió Marie—. Pero, chica, a cabezona no le gana nadie. Mira... mira qué cachorros más preciosos.

—Oh... Oh... Pero si cada día están más guapos —susurró Heidi mientras cogía un perrillo—. ¿Crees que a Bella le importará que yo me quede con uno?

—No lo sé —respondió Marie sorprendiendo a Bella que casi se atraganta—. Ella hace como si no los viera, pero yo sé que está pendiente, porque cuando le hablo de ellos sabe perfectamente a quién me refiero. Ese que has cogido es Dinio. Siempre está como confundido y se da golpes contra todo.

Al decir el nombre las dos mujeres soltaron una carcajada.

—Pues eso, Dinio para mí, que soy Heidita.

A Bella también se le escapó una carcajada y eso la delató.

—Corazón mío, ¿ya te has levantado? —gritó Marie al oír su risa.

«Vaya por Dios... ya me han descubierto», pensó ella.

—Sí. Estoy tomándome un café en la cocina. Ahora voy.

Una vez acabó el café, se encamino al salón. Al ver el gesto de horror de aquellas, recordó su aspecto y antes de que les diera un tabardillo dijo:

—Tranquilitas las dos que no me ha pasado nada, a pesar de mi aspecto.

—¡Bendito sea Dios! —Marie corrió hacia ella—. Pero... pero ¿cómo puedes decir que no te ha pasado nada? ¿Pero tú te has visto?

—Pero, criatura —susurró Heidi más blanca que la leche—. Pero si estás... estás...

—Horrorosa, ya lo sé. —Bella se dirigió a su abuela para tranquilizarla—: De verdad que estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que anoche Alice no me vio y chocamos, solo fue eso. Te lo prometo.

—¡Jesús amante, hermosa! Me vas a matar a disgustos.

—Que no, abuela. —Bella insistió con una sonrisa—. Que te relajes.

—Tu abuelo. Tu abuelo tiene la culpa de todo esto —gruñó la mujer y mirando hacia arriba increpó—: Estarás orgulloso, Phil. Por tu culpa, mira cómo está la niña.

Bella intentó no reír. Su abuela se empeñaba a culpar de su profesión de policía al pobre abuelo difunto.

—Abuela, ¿ya estamos con el mismo rollito de siempre?

—Él y su maldita manía de ver Starsky y Hutch, La mujer policía o Los ángeles de Charlie. Mira que yo le decía: «Phil, hermoso mío, esas no son series para las niñas». Pero él, dale que dale. Pero si hasta los libros de lectura que os compraba eran las novelas de Agatha Christie, y cuando os regalaba juguetes era o un balón de fútbol o cochecitos de policía.

Bella tuvo que reírse. Su pobre abuelo había estado toda la vida rodeado de mujeres. Era el único chico de cinco hermanas. Luego se casó con Marie y tuvo dos hijas. Su tía Maggie tuvo a su prima Leah y su madre, Reneé, a ella. Siempre añoró tener un varón. Por eso el día en que Phil asistió a la graduación de Bella en la escuela de policía, fue el hombre más feliz del mundo. A su abuela eso no se le olvidaba.

—¡Ay, Virgencita del Perpetuo Socorro! Pero ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? —imploró la mujer mientras observaba de cerca el ojo morado y la cara tricolor de su nieta—. Primero una de mis nietas se marcha al extranjero con un melenudo, y ahora tú, la Superwoman, vienes e intentas convencerme de que no te ha pasado nada. Ay... ay... ay... ¿Por qué, Señor... por qué?

Ante el dramatismo con que su abuela hablaba, Bella no sabía si reír o llorar. La abuela no se tomó bien que su prima Leah se marchara años atrás con un hippie inglés melenudo, aunque lo aceptó. Pero su trabajo como policía nunca se lo tomó bien.

—A ver, abuela —suspiró Bella plantándose ante ella—. Te he dicho en muchas ocasiones que el abuelo no tuvo nada que ver con que yo me hiciera policía. Siempre me gustó y lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé —gruñó ella—. Pero las películas de Los ángeles de Charlie y tu abuelo tuvieron la culpa de que te gustara. Pero mírate. Si ahora tú ves también Los hombres de Paco, Mentes criminales y el CSI.

—Oy... oy... oy... me encantan Los hombres de Paco. Qué gracia tienen los jodíos —admitió Heidi.

—A mí me gusta Lucas —dijo en confianza Bella y ambas rieron—. Pero, chica, los inspectores con los que yo trabajo no son tan impresionantes como mi Lucas Fernández. ¡Dios, qué pedazo de hombre!

Su abuela le dio un azote en el culo que la hizo sonreír.

—Encima no te cachondees, ¡sinvergüenza! —Señaló a los cachorros y prosiguió—: ¿Y cómo se llaman los cachorros? Grissom, Horacio, Mariano, Pope y no sigo que me aturullo.

Bella reprimió la risa y abrazó a su abuela.

—Anoche tuvimos un operativo, y Alice y yo chocamos una con la otra. Por eso este golpe. Te lo prometo, abuela. Por favor, créeme. Estoy bien, ¿no lo ves?

—Mentirosa —gimió la mujer—. Seguro que eso es un derechazo de algún cabeza rapada cuando has forcejeado con él. Mira, hermosa, soy vieja, pero no tonta.

—Abuela, por Dios ¡qué imaginación tienes!

Heidi se fijó en la cara de Bella e intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Bueno... bueno... Marie, quizás deberías creer a Superwoman y no dar por hecho algo que no sabemos.

—Eso es —agradeció Bella.

—Sí, claro —asintió la anciana—. Te creo como la vez que me dijiste que no te había pasado nada y luego me enteré que un conductor borracho te había roto dos costillas. O si no, la vez que tampoco pasó nada, pero te tuvieron que operar para sacarte la bala que se había incrustado por casualidad en tu hombro. O también esa otra vez en que me dijiste que te habían operado por una apendicitis y la verdad es que te habían metido un par de navajazos.

—Pero Superwoman de mi alma y de mi corazón —susurró Heidi incrédula—, ¿dónde trabajas? ¿En las fuerzas especiales?

—Vale, lo confieso —suspiró aburrida—. Soy una integrante del cuerpo de elite llamado Los Ángeles del Infierno.

Y para intentar zanjar el tema, Bella se agachó y cogió uno de los cachorros.

—¿Has visto, Heidi, qué cositas más monas?

—Ay, sí, mi niña, son preciosos.

—Este guapetón que tanto protesta se llama Risto.

—No me digas en honor a quién, que ya lo sé. Pero no todos son machos, ¿verdad?

—Solo hay una hembra —dijo Bella—. La pequeña Vampirela.

—¿Te ha visto algún médico? —preguntó Marie más tranquila al ver a su nieta magullada, pero viva.

—Sí, abuela. Pero te repito, ha sido solo un golpe tonto con Alice.

—Quizás te vendría bien que te echaran un ojito a esos golpes —sugirió Heidi tras cruzar una mirada con Marie.

—¡Mi madre! ¡Qué cansinas que sois las dos!

—Y Ally, ¿cómo está ella? —preguntó la vecina.

—Me imagino que con un enorme chichón también.

—Ay que joderse con las niñas —suspiró la anciana.

Bella sonrió.

—¡Abuela! ¿Desde cuándo dices palabrotas?

—Desde que mi nieta es un machorro de Los Ángeles del Infierno.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. No quería seguir discutiendo.

—Me voy a echar un ratito —dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto—. Despiértame a las cinco que he quedado con Alice para ir a ver a Ben.

Una vez desapareció su nieta del salón, Heidi y Marie se miraron. Finalmente, Marie declaró:

—Creo que voy a llamar al guaperas del doctor.

—Por Dios, Marie —susurró Heidi—. ¿Tú has visto qué pelos tengo hoy?

Marie protestó:

—No es por nada, Heidi, hermosa, pero si le llamo es para que vuelva a ver a mi nieta, no para que te vea a ti.

Ambas comenzaron a reír y a planear aquel encuentro.

A las seis de la tarde y con el pase del primer día, Bella y Alice entraron de nuevo en el garaje del privadísimo hospital Masen. Allí volvieron a suspirar ante aquellos increíbles automóviles. La recuperación de Ben se alargó más de lo que esperaban por unas complicaciones.

—No te quites las gafas de sol ni la gorra. Si no, se escandalizaran en el hospital —rió Bella mirando a su amiga.

Ambas iban demasiado magulladas, realmente su aspecto era pésimo. Pero escondidas tras las gorras y las gafas podían pasar inadvertidas.

El ascensor se abrió y aparecieron dos mujeres, una joven y la otra algo mayor. Las miraron de arriba abajo y dijeron:

—Este ascensor no es para el personal de servicio. Les hemos advertido cientos de veces que ustedes tienen que subir por las escaleras.

«Será pija y tonta la tía esta», pensó Bella. Sabía que Alice opinaba más o menos lo mismo y dijo con educación:

—Disculpe. Nosotras no trabajamos aquí.

Las mujeres se miraron incrédulas. Aquellas dos jóvenes vestidas con vaqueros, gafas oscuras y gorra parecían cualquier cosa menos gente decente.

—Nos han bajado. ¡Nosotras subíamos! —se quejó la más joven enfadada.

—Señora, sentimos haber llamado al ascensor. No era nuestra intención hacerlas bajar.

Pero la mayor, una mujer llena de perlas, volvió a quejarse con voz áspera.

—¡Qué descarada... qué horror! Seguro que teníais el dedito pringoso pegado al botón. ¡No lo niegues!

«¿Dedito pringoso?», pensó Bella con asombro ante la mala educación de aquella mujer.

Alice se adelantó y dijo antes de que su amiga saltara:

—Señora, tenga cuidado con lo que dice. Por favor, no afirme sin saber.

—¡Qué maleducadas!

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Habían llegado a su planta.

—Salgamos del ascensor —gruñó Alice—. No sea que se nos vaya a pegar algo de estas payasas.

—¡Gentuza! —murmuró la más joven con cara de guiri tonta.

—Mire, señora, dé las gracias de que hemos llegado a nuestra planta —siseó Bella una vez fuera—, porque si no, les aseguro que hoy acababan en el calabozo.

No pudo decir nada más; las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y mientras gesticulaban, las muchachas caminaron hacia la habitación de Ben.

* * *

**¿Qué puedo decir? Adoro a Marie y a Heidi jajaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia tampoco es mía yo solo me encargo de adaptarla. Al final de la historia os diré quien en la fabulosa atora que ha escrito este libro :))**

* * *

Un par de horas después, tras haber pasado la tarde con Ben y Jane decidieron marcharse. Estaban agotadas.

—Y no os peleéis con nadie —bromeó Ben antes de que ellas cerraran la puerta de la habitación.

Con las gorras y las gafas de nuevo puestas, antes de montar en el ascensor que había junto a la puerta principal, se pararon ante la máquina de los aperitivos. Tenían hambre y unas patatas fritas las calmarían hasta llegar a casa.

—Yo quiero patatas al punto de jamón.

—Que no. Mejor pipas —se quejó Alice.

—Pues no —arremetió Bella dándole un empujón—. Mejor patatas.

Como dos crías divertidas discutían sobre qué sacar de la máquina, cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

—¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! ¿La teniente Swan y Cullen en persona?

Bella y Alice se volvieron y encontraron las miradas chistosas de los doctores Jasper y Edward, junto al viejo Masen sentado en una silla de ruedas.

«Los que faltaban», pensó Bella, calándose más la gorra.

—Joder —protestó Alice volviéndose hacia la máquina—. En este puñetero hospital no hay nadie normal que sea capaz de no fijarse en nosotras.

—Muchachitas —se adelantó el anciano para saludarlas—. ¡Qué alegría verlas! Precisamente me dirigía a la habitación de su compañero para visitarle. ¿Cómo están?

Bella se volvió para saludarle, mientras Alice sacaba finalmente una bolsa de pipas.

—Hola, señor Masen —sonrió tendiéndole la mano—, me alegro mucho de verle tan recuperado.

—¡Por San Ninian! ¿Qué les ha pasado a ustedes, señoritas? —musitó el anciano al fijarse en ellas. Desde su posición las veía mejor—. Están magulladas como dos boxeadores.

Bella vio que Edward y Jasper torcían las cabezas para intentar distinguir algo bajo las gafas y las gorras.

—Oh, no se preocupe —dijo Alice con una sonrisa—. Es un golpecillo de nada.

—Gajes del oficio —quitó importancia Bella.

Jasper cruzó una mirada con Edward y dijo:

—Eso suele pasar cuando las superhéroes intentan salvar ellas solitas el mundo.

«Este tío es tonto», pensó Alice y respondió:

—Unas salvamos el mundo mientras otros van en pijamita todo el santo día.

Con guasa, el aludido le propuso:

—Si tanto te molesta mi pijamita, me ofrezco a que me lo quites cuando quieras.

Tras un bufido más que entendible, Alice le susurró a su amiga:

—¡Diossssssss! Este tío me pone cardíaca, qué ganitas de jaleo tiene.

—Me ponen los jaleos, Cullen —admitió él con un gesto que hizo reír a todos menos a Alice.

—Perdona, doctor payaso —se le encaró—. Para ti, soy la inspectora Cullen, no te equivoques.

—Vaya... qué interesante conversación —rió el anciano mirándolos.

—De acuerdo, inspectora Cullen —respondió sin amilanarse—. A partir de ahora para ti yo también seré el doctor Whitlock. ¿Te parece?

Alice suspiró y Edward se acercó hasta ellas y sin preguntar ni pedir permiso tiró de las dos gorras, ganándose una mirada dura tras las gafas de Bella.

—¿Golpecillo de nada? —preguntó este al ver los chichones de ambas—. Pero ¡por Dios! ¿Os ha visto eso algún médico?

—Pues mira, sí —respondió Bella—. Ahora mismo creo que lo están mirando dos.

—Tres —corrigió el anciano divertido.

—¿Podéis quitaros las gafas? —preguntó Jasper cambiando el gesto.

—No. —Respondieron al unísono las dos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward.

—Quítate tú los gayumbos —dijo Bella sorprendiéndoles a todos mientras le quitaba la gorra de malos modos y se la volvía a poner. Eso sí, con gesto de dolor.

Anthony, el anciano Masen, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Por fin era testigo de cómo dos mujeres no caían rendidas a los pies de su nieto y de su mejor amigo, ambos muy bien considerados por toda fémina del hospital y fuera de él.

—Lo dicho. ¡Cómo está el cuerpo! —susurró Jasper e hizo reír a Edward y a su abuelo.

Clara, que no se amilanaba ante nada ni nadie, soltó:

—Así va la sanidad, Bella, como el mismísimo culo —de pronto los tres dejaron de reír mientras ellas soltaban una carcajada.

En ese momento sonó el ruido alto y molesto de varias ambulancias, y de pronto la tranquila entrada se convirtió en un caos; no paraban de entrar camillas con heridos llenos de sangre.

Al ver aquello las muchachas se paralizaron. Con un gesto serio, Jasper las llevó a un lado junto a Anthony, mientras Edward escuchaba a los médicos de las ambulancias.

—Avisad a Peter, Adam y Jonas. ¡Quiero varios quirófanos ya! —ordenó Edward con un cambio en su tono de voz y su gesto que sorprendió a Bella.

«Vaya, si al final el doctorcito me va a resultar interesante y todo», pensó mientras le observaba trabajar.

—Hola, cariño, soy el doctor que te va a poner buena. ¿Cómo te llamas? —saludó Jasper a una niña de no más de seis años que, tumbada en la camilla, permanecía rígida y lloraba.

—Ca... Camille —gimoteó la niña.

—Qué nombre más precioso, ¿verdad, Sarah? —preguntó a una enfermera mientras le cogía una vía en el brazo y la niña ni se percataba.

Al ver aquello, Bella se encogió y al verla, Alice le dijo:

—Respira y no mires, que tú eres capaz de caerte aquí redonda.

Bella le hizo caso e intentó mirar para otro lado.

—¿Don... dónde está mi mamá y mi hermanito Nate? —preguntó la niña.

—Están con otro doctor, no te preocupes, cariño —respondió Jasper mientras con una jeringuilla le introducía algo a la niña por la vía—. ¿Cómo se llama tú mamá?

—Mi mamá, Alana y m...

La niña cerró los ojos y su gesto de dolor se dulcificó.

—Llevaos a Camille a rayos. Creo que tiene un brazo roto, y por cómo se encogía, creo que algo más. Mantenedme informado en todo momento. ¿Qué tenemos, Chad?

—Tres adultos y dos niños —respondió el médico de la ambulancia.

—Uno de los hombres ha fallecido en la ambulancia, el otro ya lo mandé al quirófano cinco —dijo Edward con gesto serio—. Yo me llevo a la mujer al quirófano dos. No me gusta nada la herida que tiene en la cabeza.

Mirar aquella cabeza abierta hizo que a Bella se le revolviera el cuerpo.

—Quiero a todo mi equipo en el quirófano dos. ¡Localízamelos! —pidió Edward mientras examinaba a la mujer que parecía más muerta que viva.

Bella y Alice apenas podían respirar, mientras ellos, con una profesionalidad increíble, distribuían y diagnosticaban con rapidez.

—Doctor Maseb —dijo una enfermera—, su equipo ya va para quirófano.

—Perfecto —asintió Edward muy serio.

—¡Doctores! —gritó otra enfermera—. Código azul. Este niño ha entrado en parada.

Con una rapidez increíble, le metieron en un pequeño box donde Jasper y Edward, tras tres intentos con el desfibrilador, reanimaron al niño.

—Me llevo al niño al quirófano tres —dijo Jasper mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un gorro de pececitos con el que se recogió el pelo.

A Alice se le secó la boca.

«Ay, Dios... cómo me ha puesto», pensó avergonzada por la situación.

—Vamos... vamos... rápido. La mujer al quirófano dos —gritó Edward con prisa, olvidándose de todo su entorno.

Sin decir nada más, los dos doctores desaparecieron sin siquiera mirarlas, y el lugar volvió a la tranquilidad.

—Muchachitas... muchachitas, se han quedado pálidas —sonrió el anciano—. Las invito a un café.

—Se lo agradecemos, pero tenemos trabajo —mintió Bella.

—De acuerdo —se despidió mientras hacía rodar las ruedas de su silla—. Voy a visitar a su compañero. Hasta pronto, señoritas.

Paradas ante la máquina de aperitivos, se quedaron solas. Parecía mentira que allí hubiera pasado lo que acababa de pasar y que la vida continuara como si nada.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Bella al ver a su amiga rebuscar en su bolso.

—Necesito un euro para sacar una botella de agua. Tengo la boca seca.

—Toma —entregó Bella algunas monedas—. Pilla también chocolate.

Con el agua y unas barritas de chocolate se encaminaron hacia el ascensor; calladas y sin decir nada bajaron hasta el garaje. Esa vez no hicieron ningún comentario sobre los coches.

Cuando por fin se sentaron en el Volvo, Alice dijo:

—No te lo vas a creer, reina, pero acabo de descubrir al tipo más sexy del mundo.

Ambas se miraron y se entendieron.

—Toma chocolate —invitó Bella—. Dicen que es buen sustituto del sexo.

Alice cogió una barrita, la peló abstraída y la mordió.

—Ay, madre... ¿cómo me puede pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué ese payaso tan sexy como Bon Jovi ha tenido que salvarle la vida a un niño delante de mis narices?

—Quizás porque es médico —respondió Bella.

Mientras comenzaban a reír, Alice arrancó su coche y se marcharon.

Cuando Bella llegó a su casa, se encontró a su abuela y a Heidi sentadas en el salón viendo un programa de la tele. Fue a la cocina a coger una Coca-Cola light y volvió al salón, donde aquellas dos miraban muy interesadas la televisión.

—¿Qué estáis viendo?

—Un programa llamado Mujeres, Hombres y Viceversa —contestó Heidi.

—Es un programa donde la gente joven va a buscar pareja —señaló su abuela, que al igual que Heidi tenía la cabeza llena de rulos.

—¿Por qué tenéis los rulos puestos?

—Porque queremos estar guapas —respondió su abuela—. Pero psssssss..., cállate ahora que estamos viendo el programa y está muy interesante.

Bella sonrió y sentándose en el sillón se dispuso a verlo con ellas.

—Oy... oy... oy... —susurró Heidi tocándose con la mano la barbilla—. Esa muchacha es una fresca de mucho cuidado, solo hay que ver cómo va vestida.

—No me seas antigua —regañó Marie—. Si yo tuviera el cuerpo que tiene esa chica y su edad, desde luego me luciría a base de bien.

Mientras se bebía su Coca-Cola, Bella las escuchaba divertida y atendía el programa. En ese momento el chico que supuestamente buscaba novia, debía elegir una cita en el programa. Pero para sorpresa de todos decidió echar a una de las chicas.

—Oy... oy... oy... ¡Qué disgusto ha cogido la criatura! —murmuró Heidi al ver a la muchacha llorar a moco tendido.

—Pero si es que no pegan ni con cola —dijo Marie —. A ver, dime tú adónde va Liam con semejante potranca. A él le conviene la rubita, Shiobam.

—¿Quién es Liam? —preguntó Bella.

—Liamcito es ese mozo —respondió su abuela mientras señalaba la televisión.

—Es mono —admitió Bella.

—¡Quién lo pillara con su edad! —suspiró Heidi haciéndola reír.

—Pero, Heidi, por Dios. ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú con un pipiolín como ese?—rió Bella.

—Uf... —La mujer se divertía—. Muchas cosas, jamía... ¿O qué quieres? ¿Que solo baile la conga con los del Inserso?

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Bendito sea el Señor, Heidi —exclamó Marie—. Ni que te hicieran falta los del Inserso cuando ya tienes al tontuso del frutero para que te las haga.

Aquello atrajo la curiosidad de Bella.

—Heidi, ¿estás liada con el tontuso de la frutería?

—No es tontuso. Pobrecico mío. Lo que le pasa es que es muy vergonzoso. Y sí, tengo un apaño con él, pero nada importante —asintió con una malévola sonrisa—. Es más, esta noche hemos quedado tu abuela y yo con él y un amigo para irnos de cena y luego a bailar a La Carroza.

Bella las miró incrédula, mientras su abuela sonreía con picardía y Heidi se tapaba la boca para reír.

«Mi madre, qué peligro tienen estas dos», pensó Bella mientras las observaba.

—Pero bueno, Mataharis, ¿qué me estáis contando? ¿Tenéis una cita?

Ahora entendía el porqué de los rulos.

—Te lo iba a decir ahora —aclaró Marie—. Te he preparado algo de cena. Lo tienes todo en el frigorífico.

—¿Y quién es el amigo del tontuso? —se interesó Bella.

—No lo sé, hermosa —dijo Marie con una carcajada—. Es una cita a ciegas.

—Pero abuela, ¿desde cuándo haces tú estas cosas?

La mujer la miró. Después miró a Heidi, y finalmente respondió:

—Tú, ¿qué te has creído? ¿Que soy asexual como una almeja? ¿O que por tener más de medio siglo no puedo disfrutar del sexo con lujuria y desenfreno como lo hacéis las jovencitas hoy en día?

Aquella revelación pilló tan de sorpresa a Bella que no supo qué responder. Su abuela continuó:

—Pues no, hermosa, no. Cuando el de arriba se llevó a tu abuelo me quitó la vida durante unos años. Pero hace un tiempo, cuando Thomas, un amigo de Benidorm, me tiró los tejos, me di cuenta que me gustaba sentirme halagada. Y una noche mientras cenaba yo sola un poquito de merluza a la vasca, cavilé qué hubiera hecho tu abuelo, que en paz descanse, si la que se hubiera ido a criar malvas hubiera sido yo. ¿Y sabes lo que pensé? Pues que tu abuelo —que era muy fogoso, todo hay que decirlo— con seguridad hubiera guardado el luto por mí unos meses y luego hubiera vuelto a ser un picha brava.

—¡Abuela!

—Oy... oy... oy... —susurró Heidi—. Mi querido, pobrecico, era igual.

—No te escandalices, hermosa. Phil, tu abuelo, que Dios lo tenga en su Gloria recogido, tenía una fuerza para esas cosas increíble. Oh... era un picarón.

—No quiero oír más. —Bella se tapó los oídos.

—Por lo tanto, hermosa mía, está noche echa el cerrojo y la cadenita en la puerta cuando te vayas a dormir, porque yo no voy a dormir aquí.

—¡Pero abuela! —exclamó Bella tremendamente sorprendida.

—No hay pero abuela que valga, también una se merece pasarlo bien. Así que esta noche no me esperes —respondió Marie dejando sin palabras a su nieta, que no dijo nada más por temor a ofenderla.

Dos horas después, Marie se quitó los rulos, se puso su vestido granate y salió de su cuarto con su abrigo de pieles en la mano.

—Guau —silbó Bella al verla—. Estás impresionante. Dejarás a tu cita con la boca abierta cuando vea lo guapa que estás.

—Siento no poder decir lo mismo —susurró aquella al ver a su nieta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada —respondió Marie y plantándose frente a Bella preguntó—: ¿Qué haces con el pijama puesto?

—Abuela, voy a tirarme en el sillón a ver una película. ¿Qué quieres que me ponga? ¿Un vestido de noche?

—Solo son las ocho y media de la tarde, por el amor de Dios, hermosa. Anda, péinate un poquito, que entre el pijama, el ojo negro que tienes, el golpe en la cara y esos pelos, pareces recién salida de un psiquiátrico.

—¡Abuela! —protestó Bella.

—Recuerda, cariño. No vendré está noche. Recuérdalo.

—Vale —suspiró Bella—. Me lo has repetido más de una docena de veces.

—Anda... péinate un poquito —volvió a insistir Marie justo en el momento en que llamaban a la puerta.

Heidi, ataviada con sus mejores galas, hizo acto de presencia.

—Madre mía, chicas. ¡Vais a arrasar! —sonrió Bella levantándose.

—¿Has visto las pintas que lleva? —se quejó Marie a su amiga.

—Y dale —gruñó Bella—. Que me voy a tirar en el sillón a ver una peli.

—Échate un poquito más de pomada en el ojo, tesoro —dijo Marie antes de salir— y péinate un poquito, que mira qué pelos tienes.

—Adiós, jovenzuelas —las despidió Bella mientras cerraba la puerta—. Pasadlo bien y no queméis Forks.

Una vez se quedó sola, su mirada se encontró con la de Kitty, la perra.

—No me mires así porque no me pienso peinar —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el suelo a jugar con ella y con los cachorros. Después se tiró en el sillón a ver la película.

Una hora después y con la lágrima colgando por la peli, Bella fue a la cocina a preparar un par de sándwiches. De pronto vio entrar a uno de los cachorros con un papel en la boca.

—¡Risto! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Con cuidado cogió al animalillo y se encaminó hacia el comedor donde vio que habían volcado la caja donde solían estar y los cachorros caminaban a sus anchas por la casa.

—Oh, no. ¡Qué asco! —se quejó al sentir que había pisado algo húmedo.

Rápidamente colocó la caja de cartón y metió un par de ceniceros para que no la volcaran; luego introdujo a Risto y se quitó el calcetín.

—Kitty —gritó a la perra que dormía tranquilamente—, podías echar una mano, guapa. Al fin y al cabo son tus hijos, no los míos.

Como siempre, la perra la miró, pero volvió a colocar la cabeza encima de las patas y continuó durmiendo.

—La madre que te parió —se quejó al ver su pasividad, mientras corría tras los cachorros por la casa.

Metiéndose bajo el armarito del baño, cazó a Mariano y a Vampirela y los devolvió a la caja. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia su habitación donde pilló a Grissom y Dinio, y al salir cogió con rapidez a Horacio y Pope.

—¡Ya os tengo, pequeños delincuentes! —sonrió al tener a aquellos cuerpecitos entre sus manos.

Pero la sonrisa le duró poco cuando de pronto sintió que pisaba algo caliente y resbaladizo.

—¡Mierda! —gritó al ver que lo que había pisado—. ¡Mierda... mierda!

Sin apoyar el pie en el suelo, soltó aquellos cachorros de nuevo en la caja y blasfemó.

—¡Qué asco! —gruñó al ver su pie manchado y luego el suelo.

A la pata coja fue hasta la cocina para coger la fregona y limpiarse el pie, pero al entrar, el olor a quemado la paralizó.

—Joder... joder, ¡los sándwiches!

Con un rápido movimiento tiró del cable de la sandwichera para desenchufarla, pero al plantar el pie en el suelo, se resbaló y al intentar agarrarse a algo cayó al suelo tirándose encima la mesita de la cocina, con la sandwichera, el azucarero y todo lo demás.

El guantazo fue monumental.

—Maldita sea mi suerte. Qué dolor de culo. Ay... Dios. Me he debido de romper la rabadilla —lloriqueó al verse en el suelo en medio de aquel desastre—. ¿Qué más me puede pasar?

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Un momento —gritó Bella levantándose dolorida, mientras con un trozo de papel de cocina se limpiaba el pie.

En ese momento vio a Kitty chupar el azúcar del suelo y gritó:

—¡Fuera de mi vista, mala madre!

Ante aquel alarido, el animalillo salió disparado a esconderse tras el sillón.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Que ya voy! —vociferó Bella, masajeándose el culo y quitándose el azúcar del pelo.

Cojeando, con el trasero dolorido, el ojo negro como la noche y el pómulo hinchado, Bella fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Y casi vuelve a caerse de nuevo al ver que ante ella estaba el guapísimo doctor. Más sexy que nunca, con un ramo de margaritas blancas en la mano.

—Pero... qué t... —intentó decir al verla. Ella le interrumpió:

—Ni se te ocurra preguntarme absolutamente nada —siseó levantando un dedo.

Le dolía horrores la rabadilla del culo como para ponerse a dar explicaciones.

Edward, por su parte, aún no salía de su asombro. No sabía si reír o salir corriendo. Ante él tenía el desastre personificado en mujer. Tenía el pelo revuelto sujeto en una coleta alta que más que sujetar, descolocaba. Vestía un enorme y nada sexy pijama de franela azul con números amarillos y ahora, sin gafas ni gorra, el aspecto de su cara no la favorecía en exceso.

—¿Qué haces aquí y qué quieres? —preguntó Bella mientras se apoyaba en la puerta e intentaba disimular el dolor.

—Tu abuela me llamó. Me invitó a cenar.

Bella cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza.

«Abuela, te juro que cuando regreses te haré picadillo», pensó mientras daba sentido a su afán porque se peinara o se quitara el pijama.

—Mire, señor Masen —dijo ella tras coger aire—, creo que no es el mejor momento y...

—Edward, por favor —corrigió él.

—Pues vale... Edward —repitió—. No es el mejor momento y...

—De eso nada —interrumpió él y sin avisarle, la tomó en brazos y cerró la puerta—. Estoy totalmente seguro de que tu abuela no te avisó de mi llegada, y eso yo también lo considero una encerrona. Pero ahora estoy aquí. Veo tu aspecto, y de aquí no me muevo hasta saber que estás bien.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan, inspectora —susurró este tapándole la boca mientras la sentaba en el sillón—. Soy médico y tu gesto me dice que algo te duele, y no es solo ese feo golpe que tienes en la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Ella negó a punto de llorar como una niña pequeña, mientras él con cuidado le inspeccionaba el derrame del ojo, el golpe en la frente y la mejilla.

—¿Dónde te duele? —preguntó con voz dulce mirándola a los ojos.

El dolor en la rabadilla la estaba matando, pero no pensaba decírselo.

—No te preocupes, Edward, ya se me está pasando —susurró con rapidez.

—Inspectora Swan, soy médico —aclaró al ver donde ella se tocaba.

«Sí, un médico que está como un queso y al que no le voy a decir que me duele el culo.»

—He dicho que ya se me está pasando, doctor —repitió.

Edward intuía dónde le dolía, pero al ver que era imposible que se lo indicara, se fijó en el televisor y vio una imagen parada:

—¿Estabas viendo una película?

—Sí. Posdata: Te quiero. ¿La has visto?

—¿Así se llama la película? —rió incrédulo.

—Sí.

—Uf... debe ser malísima —rió él de nuevo.

Pero la risa se le cortó al sentir como ella le miraba y apagaba el televisor.

«Serás idiota», pensó molesta.

—Pues no. No es malísima. Es justamente todo lo contrario —defendió—. La historia de amor que cuenta es preciosa, triste, divertida y emotiva, y precisamente tú al ser medio escocés, deberías verla. Se supone que habla un poco de Escocia y sus gentes.

Al sentirla tan ofendida, la miró y dijo:

—No te enfades, inspectora. Pero no me gusta ver películas de amor. Si veo alguna, intento que su trama sea más interesante.

—Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes —respondió tocándose con disimulo el trasero.

Aunque la conocía poco, Edward sabía que si continuaba por aquel camino, la cosa con ella se iba a poner más difícil. Suspiró y preguntó:

—¿Tienes sed?

—Sí. ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua? La cocina ya sabes dónde está.

Al levantarse Edward se fijó en la cabeza de la pequeña perra que asomaba tras el sillón, pero al entrar en la cocina y ver el desastre que allí había, se paró. En el suelo había de todo.

—Por lo que veo —sonrió mientras recogía aquello—, lo tuyo no es la cocina.

Bella suspiró.

—Pues aunque no lo creas, sé cocinar bastante bien.

Unos minutos después Edward aparecía con un vaso de agua y con una caja de color amarillo en la otra mano.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Al ir a coger un vaso, miré en la caja donde guardas los medicamentos. Creo que el Thrombocid te irá muy bien.

—¿Para qué?

—Me vas a disculpar, pero creo saber dónde te duele, y por vergüenza no me lo dices.

Bella vio su sonrisa y se quedó paralizada.

—No se te ocurrirá darme de eso en...

—Oh... sí —asintió él con gesto decidido.

—No te lo voy a permitir —gruñó enfadada.

Al ver aquel gesto Edward no pudo por menos que sonreír. Aquella mujer, con la cara con más tonos que un cuadro de Picasso, era desconcertante y encantadora.

—Mira, inspectora, soy medio escocés, pero muy, muy cabezón —indicó muy serio—. Tienes dos opciones, cooperar o no.

Bella quiso gritar, pero Edward se le adelantó poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

—Si te tumbas aquí en el sillón, solo tienes que bajarte un poquito el pantalón —al ver que ella se ponía colorada dijo—: Te prometo que no tocaré, ni miraré, lo que no deba tocar, ni mirar. Venga, no seas tonta. Di que sí.

«Joder, doctorcito, ni que fuera fácil decir que sí», pensó al ver que aquel tipo quería darle crema casi en el culo.

—Soy médico y ambos somos adultos, ¿no crees?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó él mientras levantaba la ceja.

—Vale —asintió finalmente—. Pero no se te ocurra tocar más de lo que debes o te juro que te abro la cabeza.

Edward soltó una carcajada. Ella, con gesto de dolor, se tumbó boca abajo en el sillón, se subió la camiseta y se bajó un poco el pantalón del pijama.

Roja como un tomate, Bella sintió como las manos grandes y suaves de él comenzaban a masajearle justo donde la espalda perdía su nombre, y cuando comenzaba a relajarse y a disfrutar de aquel suave masaje, él habló.

—Muy bien, ¡ya está!

—¡¿Ya?! —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí —asintió mientras cerraba la pomada—. Cómo habrás comprobado, he sido profesional y no he tocado ni mirado nada que no tuviera que tocar o mirar.

Aquello no era cierto del todo. Edward, sin poder evitarlo se recreó en la suave piel de ella mientras le daba la crema. Le fascinó su suavidad.

Al ver su cara, con rapidez Edward preguntó:

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Oh, no —sonrió sentándose—. Llevo siglos sin darme un masaje y la verdad es que me estaba encantando.

—Si quieres puedo continuar.

—No. Déjalo. No sería buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al sentir su cara muy cerca de la de ella.

«Porque me estas poniendo como una moto y temo lanzarme a tu yugular», pensó Bella.

—Pues porque no es momento de jugar a los masajitos, ¿verdad, doctor?

—Tienes razón, inspectora—asintió con voz ronca—. No es momento de jugar a masajitos.

Sin decir nada más la atrajo hacia él y atrapó su boca sin ninguna oposición por parte de ella. Al ver y sentir que ella le respondía, Edward la besó con ansia y posesión mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas encima de él en el sillón.

—Te va a doler la espalda si te pones así —susurró Edward que con rápido movimiento la tumbó de nuevo en el sillón quedando ahora él encima—. Mejor así.

Como atraída por un imán, Bella levantó la cabeza y atrapó los carnosos labios de aquel moreno que había irrumpido en su vida de una manera bestial. Y sin pensar en nada más llevó sus manos hasta las duras posaderas de él y le obligó a apoyarse sobre ella. De esa manera Bella sintió sobre su propio deseo, su erección bajo los pantalones.

«Ay, Dios mío, que no voy a poder parar», pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Edward, enloquecido por la pasión que le mostraba mientras le desabrochaba su preciosa camisa de Armani, no dudó en hacer lo mismo. Le desabrochó la parte delantera del pijama, dejando al descubierto unos pechos generosos y bien formados que se alzaban hacia él en busca de mimo y excitación.

Al sentir la boca de Edward sobre su pezón, Bella soltó una pequeña exclamación de placer. Aquello era morboso, y le gustaba sentir cómo aquel casi desconocido la desnudaba, la tocaba y la chupaba sin pedir permiso. Le gustaba mucho... demasiado.

La fuerte respiración de Edward, la manera posesiva en que la tocaba, sus apasionados besos y su dura erección consiguieron que Bella se olvidara de todo. Incluido el dolor. Mientras él con maestría le quitaba los pantalones del pijama y la dejaba desnuda a excepción del culotte de camuflaje.

—Bonito tatuaje —susurró Edward al ver el dibujo en el hombro derecho.

—Es mi hada de la suerte.

—Preciosa hada —la besó con morbo en los labios—... y preciosa tú.

—Vaya, doctor —suspiró excitada—. Percibo por tu maestría que eres todo un Don Juan. ¿Me equivoco?

—Eso no te interesa, inspectora. Pero tranquila, ninguna se ha quejado nunca.

Esa contestación no le gustó. Y poniéndole las manos en el pecho lo separó de ella. Edward, con más fuerza, la volvió a atraer hacia él y con una sonrisa preguntó:

—¿Eres celosa, inspectora?

—No.

—Creo que sí.

—Pues no, listillo.

—Anda, confiésalo. Di que sí —sonrió él.

«Antes muerta so... presuntuoso.»

—Que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me miras así?

Bella no supo qué decir y para desviar el tema preguntó:

—¿Tú eres celoso?

—No. Esa palabra no entra en mi vocabulario.

De pronto Bella se sintió ridícula. Estaba celosa, y lo peor de todo es que estaba celosa de un tipo que apenas conocía y con el que se estaba dando el lote del siglo.

—Veamos, señorita —sonrió sentándose con ella encima—. ¿Qué pasa por esa linda cabecita magullada? ¿Y por qué me miras con ese mohín tan serio?

Bella se sintió idiota. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¡Oye, tú! —exclamó ella—. A mí no me trates como si fuera tonta.

Al percibir el cambio en el tono de su voz, Edward le retiró el pelo de la cara y le preguntó con extrañeza:

—Pero bueno... ¿qué te ocurre?

—¡Mierda... mierda... y más mierda! —gritó dándole un manotazo en la mano para que le soltara el pelo—. ¿Me puedes decir cómo coño hemos podido llegar a esta situación?

Edward se sintió confuso ante su tono de voz y en especial al sentir el manotazo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Pero cuando vio que ella se levantaba con gesto de enfado y se ponía la parte superior del pijama, suspiró y también se levantó.

«Mujeres. ¿Quién las entiende?»

Como una autómata y sin mirarle, Bella se puso los pantalones del pijama también y, quitándose una goma del pelo que llevaba en la muñeca, se recogió la melena con rapidez en una especie de fuente en medio de la cabeza.

«Eres preciosa, inspectora», pensó maravillado, pero no abrió la boca.

Verla moverse de un lado para otro con aquel brío, le recordó a las leonas enjauladas del zoológico, por lo que sentándose en el sillón aún sin camisa se limitó a admirarla. Kitty se le subió encima y él la acarició.

—Vamos a ver —dijo por fin ella parándose ante él—. Esto que ha ocurrido. No va a volver a ocurrir. ¿Y sabes por qué no va a volver a ocurrir? —Edward negó con la cabeza—. Pues porque no voy a volver a dejar que me pongas un solo dedo encima. ¿Te has enterado? —Él asintió mientras arrugaba la frente—. Me da igual lo que tramaras con mi abuela a escondidas. Yo no quiero liarme con nadie. No quiero tener una relación con nadie, y por supuesto no quiero tener sexo con nadie que no decida yo.

—Pero...

—¡No quiero oírte! —interrumpió Bella haciéndole callar—. Pero bueno... ¿Quién te has creído tú para presentarte en mi casa con un ramo de margaritas blancas y creer que voy a tirarme a tu cuello? ¿Tan irresistible te crees, ricachón? ¿O crees que por ser un señoritingo adinerado puedes colarte en mi casa y en mi vida?

Edward fue de nuevo a contestar, pero Bella señalándole con el dedo le ordenó callar, y él calló. No porque ella se lo ordenara, sino porque la visión de esa loca con aquel pijama enorme y aquella especie de fuente castaña sobre la cabeza le encantaba.

—Vamos a ver —continuó—. Quiero que te pongas tu preciosa camisa de diseño y dejes de mostrarme tus currados abdominales. No quiero verlos.

Edward alargó la mano, asió la camisa y sin levantarse, con la perra encima, se la puso. No podía dejar de mirar cómo Bella refunfuñaba de un lado para otro mientras con la mano se masajeaba la parte de arriba del culo.

—Notarás dolor en ese lugar durante unos días —dijo él antes de que ella quitara con rapidez la mano de su redondo trasero y le dirigiera una mirada intensa.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme el culo? —gritó ella.

—No lo hacía.

—¡Qué asco de tíos! Todos sois iguales...

Sin poder evitarlo, Edward sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando ella le tiró algo encima.

—Toma tu chaqueta. Sal de aquí antes de que te eche yo misma a patadas o te meta en el calabozo por colarte en mi casa.

Aquel comentario ya no le gustó. ¿Calabozo? ¿Colarse en su casa? Nunca nadie le había tratado así y no iba a consentir que aquella gruñona fuera la primera. Levantándose aún con la perra en brazos se acercó a ella. Al verlo tan cerca, Bella cerró el pico.

—¿Sabes, teniente Swan? —dijo él con gesto taciturno—. Creí que había conocido a toda clase de mujeres. Pero tras conocerte a ti, me doy cuenta de que aún me quedaba alguna por descubrir.

Ella fue a hablar, pero él con su altura y su gesto tosco, la calló.

—Me voy —dijo caminando hacia la puerta—. Pero no porque tú me eches, sino porque no estoy dispuesto a soportar que una idiota como tú me dé órdenes a mí, y aún menos me acuse de venir a su casa a seducirla.

—¡Perfecto! —asintió Bella.

Y tras un sonoro portazo, Edward desapareció dejando a Bella todavía más confundida que cuando estaba ante ella. El silencio del salón y el dolor de culo la hicieron regresar a la realidad.

—Qué manera de cagarla... —susurró al sentirse mal por lo que había escupido.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta atrajeron su atención. Un extraño estallido de júbilo le hizo correr hacia ella y abrirla. Allí estaba de nuevo Edward.

—Toma tu pastora de Massachusetts —dijo tendiéndole a Kitty. Ella la cogió—. No quiero que me acuses de rapto de animales o sabrá Dios de qué más.

Al tomar a la perra, sus manos y las de él se tocaron y sus ojos chocaron. Bella, incómoda por lo que había ocasionado fue a decir algo, pero Edward retiró con rapidez la mirada, se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada se marchó. Durante unos minutos Bella permaneció apoyada en su puerta, mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejándose. Cuando oyó el sonido del hierro forjado del portal al cerrar, con un suspiró cerró su puerta y se sentó en su sofá con la perra aún en los brazos.

—Kitty, no me mires así. Ya sé que Edward es un bombonazo de tío, pero yo no quiero responsabilidades con nadie, y menos con alguien de su clase que lo único que puede hacerme es daño... —Oyó un ruidito procedente de la caja y añadió—: O si no, fíjate cómo has acabado tú. Sola y criando a toda una prole. No, Kitty, no, yo no quiero responsabilidades. Estoy muy bien así.

La perra le chupó en la mano y ella sonrió.

Una semana después, el humor de Bella era pésimo. Había tenido una buena bronca con su abuela y con Heidi, y aún no les hablaba, algo que a su abuela no le preocupaba. Conocía a su nieta y sabía que sus arranques de humor eran como el chupinazo de San Fermín.

Durante aquellos días, Bella no había vuelto a tener noticias de Edward. En un principio pensó en llamarle y disculparse, pero tras coger el teléfono más de veinte veces, al final decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. Sola estaba mejor que acompañada. Por ello evitó pensar en él y el jueves que libró se marchó con Alice y varios amigos al parque de atracciones, donde descargó adrenalina montándose en la turbina, el tornado y la lanzadera.

El viernes por la tarde sobre las cinco, tras detener a la banda del cubano, Bella y Alice terminaban de rellenar informes; Emmett y Demetri se acercaron hasta ellas.

—Chicas —susurró Demetri—, estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa para esta tarde-noche y vuestra ayuda es imprescindible.

—Vaya. Qué interesante —asintió Bella con un suspiro.

—¿A qué se debe semejante evento? —preguntó Clara.

—¡Se casa sor Maggie! —Emmett parecía divertido—. Y el jefe quiere darle una fiestecita.

Aquello atrajo la atención inmediata de las dos. Maggie Rumsfeld era una policía de casi cincuenta años, a los que todos apodaban sor Maggie por su aspecto monjil y su silencio perpetuo.

—Se casa Maggie Rumsfeld... ¿con quién? —preguntó Bella incrédula.

—¡Ostras!, si esa se casa, yo aún tengo esperanzas —bromeó Alice.

En medio de las risas, rápidamente les ordenaron callar. Sor Maggie no andaba lejos y querían que aquello fuera una sorpresa. Si algo les gustaba a Alice además de su trabajo y aficiones, era ir de compras. Horas después recogieron el sobre con el dinero recaudado y se marcharon encantadas de la vida a comprar algo.

—Si tu abuela estuviera aquí, le regalaba una bombonera —dijo Alice ante el escaparate de una tienda de regalos—. Según ella, es un regalo muy sufridito y que siempre te hace quedar bien.

—No sé. No me parece un regalo muy divertido.

Media hora después, y con las tripas llenas, continuaron con la búsqueda del regalo. Se pararon frente a un escaparate y, tras mirarse de reojo, ambas comenzaron a reír. Estaban ante un sex shop donde, además de vender productos eróticos, se hacía un espectáculo diario en directo.

—Oye... ¿y qué tal si...?

—Ay, Bella —rió Alice—. Que te veo venir.

—Quizá sor Maggie no sea tan monja como creemos... quizá sea toda una castigadora en la intimidad —dijo Bella mientras señalaba unas esposas con plumas de marabú rosa a juego con un body de leopardo y unos calzones—. ¿Te imaginas a Maggie y a Osuna con eso?

Con una pícara sonrisa, las dos entraron en el local; sonaba una música suave y la luz se volvió tenue y azulada. Se dirigieron a la tienda, donde los productos estaban expuestos e incluso se podían tocar. Además de ellas dos, el dependiente y un hombre que miraba las películas eróticas, había una pareja que estudiaba con verdadero interés una especie de pene vibrador con lucecitas de colores.

—Por Dios, Bella, ¿de verdad que la gente utiliza esto? —preguntó mientras cogía un pene de látex rosa tamaño XL.

—Pues claro —susurró bajito—. Digo yo que cuando lo compran para algo será, ¿no crees? Anda... allí tienen los disfraces. ¡Ostras! ¡Tienen el de enfermera y policía! Ahí va... pero si tienen un hábito de monja.

«Uy... uy... lo que daría yo por ver a sor Maggie con este traje de poli», pensó mientras lo descolgaba y con curiosidad analizaba las esposas con plumas de marabú.

Alice, a quien el pulso le había subido a mil al entrar en aquel lugar, se fijó en que la pareja caminaba hacia la caja y además del pene vibrador, llevaba otras dos cajas. Hablaron con el dependiente y este se dirigió hacia el hombre de mediana edad que miraba las películas porno, cruzó unas palabras con él y ambos se dirigieron a la caja. Momentos después, el hombre y la pareja desaparecían tras una especie de cortina negra.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Me estoy poniendo cachonda! —susurró Alice acercándose a Bella que, emocionada, miraba las tallas de los disfraces.

—Pero, bueno, Alice, ¿qué te pasa? —rió esta.

—Acabo de ver cómo la pareja y el hombre que miraba las películas porno se han ido tras aquella cortina negra.

—¿Y qué?

—Ay, reina, me acabo de dar cuenta de que necesito sexo con urgencia. ¡Joder, que me he puesto cachonda y todo!

Bella, incrédula, la estudió y miró a su alrededor; luego cogió una pequeña caja.

—Cómprate esto. Lleva mando a distancia y es un buen sustituto —sugirió Bella poniéndole la caja en la mano—. Cuando llegues esta noche a casa la pruebas y mañana me dices qué tal —y volviéndose hacia los disfraces preguntó—: ¿Cuál compramos, el de enfermera viciosa, el de policía castigadora o el de monja descocada?

—Pero, bueno... Isabella Marie Swan... ¿Tú utilizas artefactos de estos? —chilló su amiga con los ojos como platos por lo que aquella le acababa de aconsejar.

—Me regalaron alguno —respondió Bella con tranquilidad, y sin mirarla dijo—: Yo creo que el de monja le iría como anillo al dedo, pero quizás se lo tome a mal. Y pensándolo bien... yo creo que el de poli castigadora con las esposas de marabú a Osuna le pondrá más, ¿no crees?

—Señoritas —dijo el dependiente—. El vibro-desk estimulador con mando a distancia que han cogido, esta semana está en oferta. Dos al precio de uno.

—Anda... ¡qué bien! —exclamó Bella, y cogió otra caja—. Así lo renuevo.

Alice, aún con la boca abierta por lo que había descubierto de su amiga, gritó.

—¿Pero qué me estas contando? ¿Tú tienes en casa cosas de estas?

Alice la miró. Pero ¿qué le pasaba?

—Mira, Ally, yo pensaba que eras más moderna —y poniéndose las manos en las caderas dijo—: Sí, chica, sí, hace tiempo mi hoy vegetariana prima me regaló un pequeño vibrador a pilas con mando a distancia y lo tengo en mi mesilla de noche para cuando me aburro y estoy sola. Te aseguro que me hace más de un apaño. ¿Y sabes por qué lo tengo y lo utilizo con cariño? —Alice, con la boca abierta, negó con la cabeza—. Pues porque cuando me apetece divertirme, lo tengo siempre a mano, y sobre todo, porque cuando acabo, lo apago, lo guardo y tengo toooooda la cama entera para mí. ¿Pasa algo?

—Palabrita del Niño Jesús que me has dejado alucinada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que eras tan moderna.

—Hombre, Alice —sonrió Bella divertida—, es que nunca ha salido este tema de conversación entre nosotras. Pero para que se te quite esa cara de escándalo te diré que a la hora de elegir, prefiero lo natural. Ya sabes, un tío de carne y hueso, sexy, con unas buenas manos y un excelente meneo de caderas. Pero... cuando ese tío no está, mi vibrador es una excelente compañía.

Alice sonrió y encogiéndose de hombros, asintió. Observó el aparato y dijo:

—Todo es probar... Hola, Depp.

—¡¿Depp?! —Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, chica..., este se va a llamar Depp, en honor a ese pedazo de actor. ¡Dios!... es que cuando le veo así, tan moreno, tan varonil, me entran unos calores que... uff...

Bella volvió a reír a carcajadas, y señalando los disfraces preguntó:

—¿Cuál pillamos para sor Maggie?

—Sin duda alguna, Depp y yo votamos por el de poli castigadora —decidió Alice.

Quince minutos después salían del sex shop con el disfraz envuelto para regalo y con sus respectivos vibro-desk en sus bolsos.

La fiesta organizada por los compañeros de varias comisarías para Maggie y Osuna, fue una auténtica sorpresa para los novios. Newton habló con el dueño de un restaurante y este cerró el local para todos ellos. Comenzaron a llegar compañeros de distintas comisarías y aquello se convirtió en un fiestorro por todo lo alto. Cuando llegó la hora de la entrega de regalos, Bella y Alice no sabían si reír o llorar al enterarse de que sus compañeros Emmett, Demetri y compañía habían comprado una muñeca hinchable.

«Somos unos horteras redomados», pensó Bella divertida.

Mientras veían con verdadera guasa la entrega de los regalos, no podían apartar sus ojos de Maggie, que estaba especialmente guapa aquella noche. Con una tímida sonrisa, abría los obsequios junto a Osuna, que reía y aplaudía por todo.

—Bueno... bueno... que ya llegan nuestros regalos... —rió Emmett al ver los paquetes.

La carcajada fue monumental cuando al abrir los paquetes aparecieron una muñeca hinchable y el disfraz de policía castigadora con las esposas con plumas de marabú rosas.

Maggie se puso roja como un tomate, mientras Osuna reía encantado con la broma. Pero sorprendiéndolos a todos, Maggie abrió las esposas, se las puso a Osuna y le plantó un besazo en plan malota que dejó con la boca abierta a más de uno.

Dos horas después, tras inflar la muñeca hinchable y bautizarla con el nombre de Cassandra, muchos polis se marcharon a casa o a trabajar. Otros decidieron continuar con la juerga. Unos veinte polis más los novios se marcharon a bailar a una discoteca llamada Aqua.

—Bella, ven aquí. Quiero hablar contigo —dijo Mike asiéndola de la mano y llevándosela hasta un rincón.

—Creo que ya te he dejado muy claro que ahora eres Newton, mi jefe —gruñó soltándose.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla; volvió a asirla, la atrajo hasta él y la besó. Al principio Bella se resistió, y aunque los malditos recuerdos bonitos le inundaron la mente y le respondió, pocos segundos después se lo quitó de encima de un empujón.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —gritó Bella—. Pero ¿tú eres idiota, estás loco o qué?

—Estoy loco por ti, gatita —sonrió intentando sujetarla, pero esta vez no pudo.

Con ganas de patearle el culo, Bella le miró. Le había costado mucho superar su ruptura y ahora no iba a consentir que jugara con ella.

—No vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho, ¿me has oído?

—No puedes negarme que te ha gustado. Te conozco y lo sé.

—Mira, Newton, si tengo que aprender chino para decirte que no quiero nada contigo, lo haré. ¡Lo nuestro se acabó, joder! Déjame en paz.

Él se tensó. No estaba dispuesto a desistir.

—¿Sigues con el medicucho ricachón?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

No pensaba darle explicaciones, y menos cuando, desde un principio, la historia con Edward nunca existió. Pero no pensaba aclarárselo.

—Ese nunca te querrá como te quiero yo.

Al oírlo, Bella se revolvió y antes de alejarse le dijo:

—¿Sabes, Newton? Te aseguro que no voy a volver a sufrir por ningún tío.

Se olvidó del incidente con Mike, su ex, y tras mucho bailar y reír con los compañeros, sobre las tres de la mañana todos descubrieron que Maggie y Osuna eran unos expertos bailarines de salsa.

—Si no lo veo, no lo creo —cuchicheó Alice mirándolos—. Pero si sor Maggie tiene ritmo.

—Alucinada me tiene la jodía —asintió Bella—. Me parece a mí que sor Maggie podría sorprendernos con más cosas de las que imaginamos.

Las muchachas eran fans incondicionales del cantante Marc Anthony, y al sonar su música comenzaron a bailar y cantar.

«Si te vas, si te vassssssssssssss, dónde quiera que estés, mi canto escucharássssssssssss, y me extrañarásssssssssssssss... si te vas, si te vassssssssssssss, sin amor vivirás. Pues no es fácil encontrar quien ocupe mi lugar...»

Una hora después, las chicas entraron en el baño. Allí se encontraron con sor Maggie, que se retocaba frente al espejo.

—Me meo... me meo toaaaaa —Bella corrió a uno de los aseos libres.

Maggie, al verla pasar así, la miró extrañada.

—No te asustes —aclaró Alice—. Es de vejiga generosa. ¡Tó el día está meando!

—Oh, Diosssss... qué biennnnnnnnn —suspiró Bella tras la puerta del baño.

Fuera, las dos mujeres sonrieron.

—Oye, Maggie —dijo Alice—, quería darte la enhorabuena por la boda.

—Gracias, Alice —susurró con timidez—. La verdad es que estoy muy contenta.

En ese momento se oyó el ruido de la cisterna. Bella salió del baño.

—Por Dios... ¡Qué bien me he quedado!

—Le estaba dando a Maggie la enhorabuena por su boda —dijo Alice.

Bella las miró y volviéndose hacia la novia dijo:

—Por supuesto, que seas muy feliz.

—Gracias, Bella —y al ver que solo estaban ellas en el baño, mirándolas a los ojos añadió—: Chicas, yo os quería decir una cosa, pero me da un poco de apuro.

—Mujer, ¡por Dios!, ¡que somos compañeras! —dijo Alice.

—Ná... ná... déjate de apuros y dinos qué pasa.

—Uff... es que... —susurró la futura novia.

—Vamos a ver, Maggie —indicó Alice—. Las tres somos mujeres y no creo que tengas que avergonzarte por nada.

Acercándose a ellas, sor Maggie dijo mientras volvía a ponerse roja como un tomate:

—Es que... es que el disfraz que me habéis comprado de policía castigadora, ya lo tengo, y quería saber si lo podéis cambiar por otro.

Bella y Alice se miraron y casi sin pestañear, Bella respondió intentando que no le temblara la barbilla.

—Sí... sí, no te preocupes, lo podemos cambiar sin problema.

—¿Por cualquiera o quieres alguno en particular? —consiguió decir Alice.

—Da igual —afirmó Maggie—. Aunque el de enfermera viciosa y el de azafata de altos polvos ya los tengo.

Bella apenas podía abrir la boca. No quería reír, pero la ocasión era para eso y para más.

—Vale... vale... no te preocupes. Pero casi mejor que te doy el ticket de compra y tú misma eliges el que quieras.

—Oh, gracias... —La mujer guardó el lápiz de labios en el bolso y dijo con una sonrisa—: Mi cari y yo os lo agradecemos muchísimo.

Sor Maggie salió del baño y con rapidez Bella y Alice abrieron los grifos a tope, dieron a la palanca del secamanos y en su ruido infernal, sin poder remediarlo, comenzaron a reír como dos locas

A las cinco de la mañana, con frío y agotados de bailar, cantar y reír, el escaso grupo que quedaba decidió pasar por la chocolatería de toda la vida para desayunar antes de regresar a casa. Una vez allí, Alice y Bella, con los zapatos en la mano, se sentaron en una de las mesas libres mientras otros pedían en la barra.

Por deformación profesional, Newton observaba a la gente que estaba allí; la gran mayoría salía de la sala de fiestas. De la elegancia de las mujeres dedujo que seguramente aquella noche habían disfrutado de una cara y estupenda fiesta. Sus ojos recorrieron la chocolatería, pero al llegar a un grupo sentado al fondo del local, se detuvieron. Conocía a aquellos tipos y no sabía de qué, pero al oír a uno de ellos, por su acento rápidamente los identificó.

No muy lejos de Newton, en una de las mesas las chicas hablaban.

—Me duele el cuerpo humano entero —susurró Bella.

—Calla... calla —sonrió Alice— que cada vez que me acuerdo de sor Maggie y su disfraz de azafata de altos polvos es que me reviento por dentro.

—¡Qué momentazo, por favor! —Bella comenzó a reír—. No me lo recuerdes que vuelvo a ponerme mala.

Tres minutos después aún se tronchaban de risa, y llegó Demetri.

—Tres de porras y dos de churros —dijo sentándose al lado de Bella—. Los cafés y el chocolate ahora los traen Emmett y Newton.

—¿Habéis pedido mi Cola Cao? —preguntó Alice. Al ver que este negó con la cabeza, se levantó y fue a la barra.

—Dios... qué hambre —dijo Bella mientras cogía con ganas una de las porras.

—¡Qué gusto da ver a una tía comer con ganas! —confesó Demetri al ver como ella devoraba la porra—. Mi ex novia se quejaría y diría que está llena de grasas dañinas para el corazón y todo eso del colesterol.

Bella sonrió. Ella ya había pasado esa etapa y contestó:

—Pues tu ex tiene razón. Pero, chico, de algo hay que morir —ambos comenzaron a reír.

Apoyado en la barra, Newton observaba con disimulo a Bella. Aquella mujercita con la que había compartido tres años de su vida y a la que por su mala cabeza había perdido era empresa difícil. Pero no imposible.

—Dos chocolates y dos con leche —gritó el camarero.

—Aquí —dijo Newotn que, junto a Emmett, esperaba.

—Falta mi Cola Cao con la leche templada —gritó Alice.

—¡Marchando un Cola Cao para la joven! —gritó el camarero.

Como buen jefe, Newton ordenó a Emmett llevar el pedido hasta la mesa donde Bella y Demetri continuaban riendo. Quedó a solas con Alice.

—Si te pregunto algo respecto a ella, ¿me contestarás?

Alice le miró. Aquel seguía colado por Bella, aunque de ella no podía decir lo mismo.

—Quiero decir —aclaró él al ver cómo le miraba—, ¿podrías ser sincera en tu respuesta?

—Por supuesto, jefe, siempre y cuando yo pueda responder lo que me preguntes.

Newton asintió. Volvió a mirar a Bella, tomó un breve sorbo de café y preguntó:

—¿Sigue saliendo con el idiota del médico?

Alice no supo qué responder. Bella no salía con nadie, y menos con el que este suponía.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Newton?

—A Edward Masen. El neurocirujano.

Al oír aquel nombre, Alice se sorprendió.

«Vaya con Newton, cómo controla», pensó antes de responder.

—Mira, jefe, yo no soy la más indicada para hablar sobre la vida privada de nadie. Pero ya que me has preguntado, lo único que te puedo decir es que la dejes en paz; ella tiene muy claro lo que quiere y lo que no.

—Nadie la va a querer como la quise yo —espetó molesto.

—Quizás tu manera de querer no es lo que ella necesitaba.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad —afirmó mirándole con seriedad—. A veces no basta con querer, también hay que saber respetar y tú precisamente no lo hiciste. Por lo tanto, y como amiga de ambos... retírate y déjala respirar. Como mucho intenta ser su amigo.

A él no le gustó la sugerencia y, sin responder, se marchó hacia la mesa mientras Alice esperaba su Cola Cao.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando notó que alguien se ponía a su lado.

—¡Pero qué ven mis feos y horribles ojos! ¡Cullen en persona! —y mirándola fijamente, añadió—: Veo que tus magulladuras van desapareciendo.

Al reconocerle, Alice tuvo que sonreír; estaba de buen humor.

—Doctor payaso, ¿usted por aquí?

—Puedes tutearme —sonrió Jasper—. A los payasos no nos gusta demasiado la etiqueta.

—No sé yo —se mofó ella mirándole de arriba abajo.

El traje que llevaba era de exquisita calidad. La camisa en tono oscuro era de Gucci, y si su ojo clínico para las marcas no se equivocaba, aquel traje gris marengo era de Armani. Pero no se lo preguntó.

A diferencia de ella, que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camisa en tono beige y su cazadora bomber verde, él iba tremendamente elegante.

—¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

—¿Y tú?

—Tuvimos una gala benéfica —respondió y señaló hacia el fondo—. Allí está Edward.

Alice se volvió hacia donde él le indicaba y vio cómo Edward miraba con gesto serio la mesa donde estaba Bella, que en ese momento se reía a carcajadas con Demetri; mientras, Newton le observaba a él.

«Ostras... Newton y el supuesto ligue de Bella aquí. Tengo que avisarle», pensó con rapidez.

En ese momento gritó el camarero sacándola de su ensimismamiento:

—Un Cola Cao con leche templada.

—Es mío —gritó Alice.

El camarero lo dejó ante ella.

—¡Vaya! Intuyo que tus gustos son duritos, ¿eh?

—Por supuesto —asintió ella—. A mí no me gusta cualquier cosa.

En ese momento entró una avalancha de gente que empujó a Jasper contra ella.

—Oye, oye... —dijo él al ver cómo le miraba—, no te agobies ni pienses cosas raras. Tú has visto, igual que yo, la cantidad de gente que ha entrado y cómo me ha empujado.

Aprisionados por la muchedumbre, ella respondió:

—¿Quién te ha dicho que yo pienso cosas raras?

—Tu gesto y tu entrecejo —susurró él, muy... muy cerca.

«Ay... ay... qué mono es el idiota este y qué bien huele», pensó, pero respondió como si nada:

—Si tú lo dices...

—Todavía tienes un buen chichón en la frente —dijo tocándole con cuidado el lugar donde aún se podía ver el golpe, y el tono violeta que poco a poco desaparecía.

Sin previo aviso, Jasper bajó sus labios hasta los de ella y con delicadeza los besó. Un beso breve, pero quizás el beso más sensual que Alice había recibido en su vida. Algo que Jasper también pensó, pero calló.

Durante unos segundos se miraron sin decir nada mientras la gente a su alrededor reía y desayunaba chocolate con churros. Alice, aún contra la barra, respiraba con dificultad mientras sentía su erección contra ella.

—¿Sabes, Terminator? —susurró tan atontado como ella.

—¿Qué, doctor Agobio?

—Jajajaja... ¿Doctor Agobio?

«Dios... Dios... qué bueno está este Bon Jovi... por favor», pensó Alice.

—A ver si te crees que el único que sabe poner motes aquí, nene, eres tú.

—Mira, creo que tú y yo deberíamos comenzar de nuevo y...

En ese momento se oyó la voz de una mujer llamándole.

—Jasper, amor, ¿dónde estás?

Aquella última palabra taladró la mente de Alice, que de un empujón se quitó de encima a aquel tío que aún seguía mirándola con gesto extraño, y cogiendo el vaso de Cola Cao con fuerza, dijo antes de marcharse de su lado:

—Conmigo no juegues. Por tu bien y el de tu amigo, no os acerquéis a nosotras.

Luego con rabia se alejó de él sin darle tiempo a hablar. Jasper no estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres con esos modales. Las mujeres con las que solían tratar él o Edward eran mujeres refinadas de gustos caros. Nada que ver con aquellas.

—Jasper, amor —dijo una rubia muy glamurosa acercándose a él—. Pídeme otro café, corto de leche con sacarina.

—Lauren, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan oportuna? —maldijo.

La mujer, con gesto altivo, le miró sin entender nada.

—¿Por qué dices eso, amor? Yo solo quiero que me pidas un café.

Jasper vio que Alice se sentaba en la mesa con otros hombres, y tras blasfemar se volvió hacia el camarero. Sin hacerle más caso a la pesada de Lauren, le pidió su café con sacarina.


End file.
